


Stan's Journey

by N3k00Ch4n



Category: South Park
Genre: 60's Rock, American Folkore, Drama & Romance, Friendship, Hippies, Journey, M/M, Modern Era, Search, Teen Romance, This American Life, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3k00Ch4n/pseuds/N3k00Ch4n
Summary: Nota: ¡Hola chicos y chicas South Parkianos!Mil y un millón de disculpas si los deje abandonados mucho tiempo pero es que he estado ocupada con los estudios, ¿saben?Decidí dejarles un nuevo fanfic para compensar el tiempo perdido y así poder entretenerlos un rato jejeje, este fanfic se llama "Stan's Journey" –no pregunten porque el titulo- espero que les guste el contenido del fanfic, si no les gusta entonces… ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!South Park no me pertenece sino a los gays encubiertos de Trey Parker y Matt Stone pero la historia es de MI propiedad :3Advertencia: Contiene Yaoi, uso de drogas, algo de lenguaje fuerte y un poco agresivo por parte de algunos personajes.Creo que este año no hare un One-Shot de San Valentín…este año me dedicare a vender Fierrosgolpeadoresdeparejasfelices junto a Germán Garmendia xD –Oke no ._.-En fin, a trabajar con el fanfic! Jajaja





	1. La confesión

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: ¡Hola chicos y chicas South Parkianos!
> 
> Mil y un millón de disculpas si los deje abandonados mucho tiempo pero es que he estado ocupada con los estudios, ¿saben?
> 
> Decidí dejarles un nuevo fanfic para compensar el tiempo perdido y así poder entretenerlos un rato jejeje, este fanfic se llama "Stan's Journey" –no pregunten porque el titulo- espero que les guste el contenido del fanfic, si no les gusta entonces… ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!
> 
> South Park no me pertenece sino a los gays encubiertos de Trey Parker y Matt Stone pero la historia es de MI propiedad :3
> 
> Advertencia: Contiene Yaoi, uso de drogas, algo de lenguaje fuerte y un poco agresivo por parte de algunos personajes.
> 
> Creo que este año no hare un One-Shot de San Valentín…este año me dedicare a vender Fierrosgolpeadoresdeparejasfelices junto a Germán Garmendia xD –Oke no ._.-
> 
> En fin, a trabajar con el fanfic! Jajaja

Se puede ver una carretera casi desierta, eran las 17:00 p.m y un día muy frió ya que en Estados Unidos la estación que marca es el invierno. Se ven pocos autos transitando por la carretera pero uno de ellos es importante en esta historia, no es un auto cualquiera. Es una camioneta Hippie marca Volkswagen, la camioneta era de color turquesa y tenia dibujado el paisaje de una playa en las puertas del lado izquierdo de esta, dentro de la camioneta se encontraban dos chicos, una chica de cabello rubio con algunas rastas de colores y un pelinegro de ojos azules sin su típica gorra con pompón rojo, en su lugar llevaba una especie de vincha de colores trenzada.

No se sabía a que lugar estaban viajando, solo se sabía que ese grupo viajaba sin rumbo alguno, el pelinegro que estaba con ellos se llama Stan Marsh…pero…porque estaba con un grupo de Hippies y no con sus amigos? La respuesta es muy sencilla, el había sido rechazado, le había confesado sus sentimientos a una persona que era importante para él pero esta persona le había roto el corazón y al estar adolorido, Stan decidió irse a recorrer el país con unos Hippies y nunca más volver –por ahora-

_We're Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band,  
We hope you will enjoy the show_

-Oye, Stan…Hermano, ¿Quieres que le cambie?-Pregunto uno de los chicos Hippies del grupo haciendo de co-piloto.

-Nah, está bien…déjala-Respondió Stan un poco desanimado mirando a la ventana, alguien le puso una mano en el hombro y era la chica rubia de rastas de colores.

_We're Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band,  
Sit back and let the evening go._

-Stan, se que estas desanimado porque tu mejor amigo te rechazo pero…mira el lado bueno! Estas con nosotros ahora, hermano-Le dijo la chica sonriendo-No te sientas así, deja esa mala vibra-

-Tienes razón-Dijo Stan-No tengo que deprimirme por eso…gracias por ayudarme-

_It's wonderful to be here,  
It's certainly a thrill._

_You're such a lovely audiences,_   
_We'd like to take you home with us,_   
_We'd love to take you home._

-No hay de que, hermano. Somos tus amigos, ¿no?-Pregunto la chica acomodándose sus rastas de colores y moviendo uno de sus brazos repletos de pulseras con cuentas de madera desteñidas hechas por ella misma.

-Claro que si, nunca podría abandonarlos.

Para saber como llego Stan a esta situación tendremos que retroceder un par de meses, semanas o días…atrás jejeje xD

* * *

 

**_*South Park, Colorado (8:15 a.m)- Escuela secundaria de South Park*_ **

Era una mañana normal en la escuela secundaria de South Park, bueno normal hasta donde se lo puede definir ya que en ese pueblo siempre pasan cosas bizarras y completamente surreales. Habían terminado las fiestas y todos los chicos y chicas se encontraban en la escuela preparándose para lo que sería su último año escolar, pronto se graduarían y la universidad los iba a separar.

Dentro del aula de clases de los chicos del último curso, se encontraba un chico pelinegro de ojos azules sentado en su lugar un poco nervioso…cual era la causa de ese nerviosismo? Simple, la causa era su mejor amigo Kyle. Había estado esperando mucho tiempo para confesar sus sentimientos a su amigo, el ya sabía cuando habían empezado a surgir esos extraños sentimientos mas allá de la amistad.

-Hey, Stan-Lo llamo Kenny-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-¿Eh? S-Si, claro-Respondió el pelinegro-¿Por qué lo preguntas? Estoy bien, ¿hay algo malo en mi?-

-No, para nada…es solo que estuviste actuando muy extraño desde que llegamos a la escuela-Le dijo Kenny

-Kenny no es el único que ha notado eso-Le dijo Neko, una chica Otaku de dieciocho años-yo también he notado que estas nervioso últimamente y no sé porque…acaso es por Kyle?-

-¡¿Que?! ¿No claro que no, que les hace pensar eso?-Dijo el pelinegro riéndose-Por supuesto que no estoy nervioso por Kyle jeje-

-Hmmm…De acuerdo, esperemos que no nos estés mintiendo-Dijo Neko, en eso sonó el timbre y todos los chicos y chicas del curso entraron tomando asiento en sus respectivos lugares, una vez que el profesor entro la clase comenzó.

Las clases pasaron lentas y aburridas, hubo uno que otro chisme en voz baja de parte de las chicas pero Neko no estaba interesada en escuchar los chismes, más bien le preocupaba el estado de su amigo pelinegro, le preguntaría que le pasaba antes de ir a la cafetería y ver si podía ayudarlo en algo.

* * *

Al acabar las clases, sonó el timbre indicando que era la hora del almuerzo, Neko y los chicos salieron del salón para dirigirse a la cafetería a comer algo, Stan iba detrás de ellos pero Neko al salir ultima logro alcanzarlo y lo detuvo tomándolo de la manga de su campera azul oscura con detalles grises.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, Neko?-Pregunto Stan sin entender porque su amiga lo detenía así porque si.

-¿Estás enamorado de Kyle?-pregunto la Otaku mirando a su amigo.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién te lo dijo?-Pregunto Stan asustado por la idea de pensar que alguien más sabia su secreto.

-Nadie me lo dijo, solo quiero saber-Dijo Neko soltándolo-Es decir, ¡mírate! Los dos han sido muy unidos desde niños y son los mejores amigos de toda la vida…además está claro que merecen estar juntos y envejecer juntos, jeje, las cosas que una hace por la amistad-

Stan miro a todos lados esperando no encontrar a nadie escuchando la conversación entre él y Neko, al no ver a nadie deambulando por ahí decidió hablarle en voz baja a su amiga para que nadie los escuche.

-Está bien, si me gusta Kyle-Le respondió Stan en voz baja-El único problema es…que no se como decírselo, no sé si él me corresponda-

-¡Genial!-Dijo Neko alegre con la confirmación-Oye, en serio…no tienes que pensar en las cosas malas, tienes que ser tu mismo, Stan. Estoy segura de que Kyle lo entenderá y aceptara tus sentimientos-

-Tienes razón, Gracias Neko-Le agradeció el pelinegro-Todo este tiempo he estado pensando en lo malo y nunca he visto el lado positivo de esto jeje, creo que lo que me dijiste va a funcionar-

En eso la puerta de la cafetería se abre y sale Kenny quien se acerca a los dos amigos. Neko y Stan volvieron a acomodarse uno junto al otro fingiendo que nada de lo que acababan de conversar había pasado.

-Oigan chicos, ¿Qué les pasa? Ya casi termina la hora del almuerzo-Les dijo el rubio cenizo-Vamos a la cafetería antes de que comiencen de nuevo las clases-

-Oke-Dijo Neko, Stan asintió con la cabeza y los tres caminaron a la cafetería para almorzar.

-Bueno, ¿Qué quieren comer?-preguntó la chica Otaku emocionada por la confesión de su amigo pelinegro.

-No lo sé, no tengo mucha hambre-Respondió Stan-¿Tu que vas a pedir, Neko?-

-Creo que me llevare un Sandwich, tengo ganas de comer uno aunque hace frio-Respondió Neko-Después de todo, de donde yo vengo…es verano y uno tiene que comer esa clase de cosas jeje, y…también voy a llevarme un postre de chocolate-

* * *

Después del almuerzo, Stan le pidió a Kyle que se encontraran en el patio de la escuela antes de que comenzara la clase de Geografía, era la última que tenían ese día y después todos se irían a casa para hacer la tarea, estudiar o pasar el tiempo con sus amigos.

Kyle hizo caso a la petición de su mejor amigo y se dirigió al patio sin que nadie lo vea, al llegar todo estaba desierto, soplaba un viento frio pero eso no le impidió seguir caminando para encontrar a su amigo.

-Stan, ¿dónde te escondes?-Pregunto Kyle mirando para todos lados buscándolo.

-¡Aquí!-exclamó Stan en un tono burlón detrás de un árbol. Kyle rodó los ojos en señal de fastidio y se rió un poco por la actitud infantil de su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué haces escondido detrás de un árbol? ¿Por qué me pediste que viniera hasta aquí antes de que comienze la próxima clase?-

-Em…Bueno, te traje hasta aquí porque tengo algo que decirte, Ky-Dijo Stan un poco nervioso por tener que confesarle sus sentimientos-No te vayas a reír de mí, ni nada de eso pero…ya no puedo seguir ocultándolo por más tiempo-

-¿Es sobre tener asma? Yo creí que era solo un rumor-Pregunto Kyle medio preocupado.  ** _(Autora: Mmm…*con la boca llena* ¡Malvaviscos!...O_O, jejeje ¡perdón! Me distraje xD)_**

-¡No es eso!-Le dijo Stan un poco molesto de que todos siguieran esparciendo ese maldito rumor-Es otra cosa, es algo personal…se trata de mi y de ti-

-¿Por qué de mi? No entiendo lo que dices-Kyle estaba confundido con lo que intentaba explicarle Stan.

-Agh, la cosa es que…Kyle, me gustas…¿Ok? Me gustas mucho, no solo como un amigo-Confesó Stan, Kyle se quedo callado sin saber que decir…no sabía que responderle a su mejor amigo, ¿Qué rayos acababa de hacer? ¿Acaso se había confesado? Le había dicho que le gustaba?-Kyle, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué te quedaste callado?-

-Stan…-Kyle hizo una breve pausa pensando en lo que iba a decirle a su amigo-Yo…L-Lo siento, n-no sé que me está pasando, creo que siento lo mismo por ti p-pero…aún no estoy muy seguro de lo que siento por ti. Me gustaría que sigamos siendo los mejores amigos, no quiero que las cosas cambien, por ahora-

-L-Lo entiendo…-Stan empezó a retroceder-Si no quieres estar conmigo, ¡solo tenias que decírmelo antes!-

-Stan, ¡espera!

* * *

Stan no escucho a Kyle porque había salido corriendo de allí, entro a la escuela y comenzó a correr por el pasillo, quería irse de allí, no soportaría estar dentro de ese edificio nunca mas, no después de lo que Kyle le hizo.

-¡Stan!-Neko salió del aula del último curso y tomo el hombro de su amigo-Oye, ¿Qué paso? ¿Estás bien?-

-¡DÉJAME SOLO!-Le grito Stan-¡Tu consejo no funciono! Kyle me rechazo, me tengo que ir…-

-¿¡POR QUÉ!?-Pregunto Neko al ver que Stan había sido rechazado, Stan no le respondió, quito la mano de su amiga de su campera y salió corriendo de ahí-Stan, no puedes irte! Aun no terminan las clases-Le dijo Neko pero fue demasiado tarde, Stan ya se había ido y no había escuchado su advertencia.


	2. Adios South Park

Stan salió de la escuela, siguió corriendo, corriendo y corriendo hasta que no pudo más así que se puso a caminar hasta su casa. Estaba muy mal, no tenía ganas de ver a sus amigos, ni siquiera a Kyle y tampoco quería seguir estando en la escuela, quería marcharse de South Park y comenzar de nuevo.

Llego a su casa, abrió la puerta, las luces estaban apagadas solo entraba la luz del mediodía, supuso que sus padres habían salido así que subió rápidamente a su habitación, abrió su armario, saco una mochila y empezó a meter todas sus cosas adentro, mientras lo hacía empezó a sonar su teléfono, era una llamada de Kyle, la ignoro, luego otra llamada, esta vez de Neko, tambien la ignoro, ignoro todas las llamadas que llegaban a su teléfono.

Termino de guardar sus cosas, bajo a la cocina, abrió las alacenas y la heladera buscando comida y agua para beber en el camino, una vez que empaco todo, cerro la mochila, tomo un papel y un lápiz para escribirle una nota a sus padres avisándoles que se iría de South Park, que se iría a recorrer el país y nunca mas volvería a casa.

- _Pobre de mí...y pobres de Shelly, mi abuelo y de mis padres_ -pensó Stan un poco triste saliendo de su casa, pero mientras más se alejaba una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro- _Bueno, pero…ahora soy un hombre nuevo, tengo que comenzar de cero. Si Kyle no quiere aceptar mis sentimientos…lo entiendo. Me iré y voy a cambiar para que así pueda estar con él_ -

* * *

Neko aún se encontraba fuera del salón de clases pensando en lo que le había pasado a Stan, Kyle no tenia corazón… ¿Cómo había sido capaz de rechazarlo? ¿Acaso no pensaba en los sentimientos de los demás? Ya lo discutiría con él mas tarde.

-¡Neko!-La llamo Kyle corriendo hacia ella, Neko le mando una mirada asesina-Neko, ¿sabes a donde se fue Stan?-

No recibió respuesta alguna, lo único que recibió fue un golpe en el estomago de parte de su amiga.

-¿¡POR QUÉ RECHAZASTE A STAN!?-pregunto Neko al chico pelirrojo. Kyle puso una mano en su estomago y empezó a toser y a respirar entrecortado para recuperar el aire.

-¿C-Cómo lo sabes?-Pregunto Kyle aun recuperando su respiración-S-Stan…te lo dijo? *cof cof*-

-No, me lo dijo Cartman-Respondió Neko con sarcasmo-¡No evadas mi pregunta Kyle! ¡¿Por qué rechazaste a Stan maldita sea?!-

-Porque no estaba muy seguro de lo que sentía por el-Respondió Kyle con la respiración ya recuperada, en eso el profesor salió del salón de clases y vio a los dos amigos un poco enojado.

-Kyle, Neko… ¿Qué hacen fuera de la clase?-Pregunto el profesor enojado, ambos amigos se miraron avergonzados y Neko bajo la cabeza en señal de vergüenza.

-Lo sentimos profesor, es que…nosotros…-Dijo Neko intentando meter una excusa.

-Um... ¿claro? Pero entren a la clase ahora-ordenó el profesor en un tono serio, Neko y Kyle solo asintieron con la cabeza y entraron al salón de clases para poder trabajar con Geografía.

* * *

Mientras tanto en las afueras de South Park, Stan se encontraba caminando con su mochila en la espalda encontrando una parada de autobús para poder irse a donde se le diera la gana, no tenía un destino planeado, solo quería irse de South Park y nunca más volver.

Estuvo caminando por casi tres horas y media hasta que vio al cielo, pudo notar que el sol estaba descendiendo, el cielo se puso naranja y amenazaba con anochecer en unas cuantas horas más, estaba cansado y no quería caminar más tiempo.

- _Estoy agotado, necesito buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche…me duelen los pies_ -Pensó Stan mirando hacia el suelo ya que estaba caminando en la tierra, no podía caminar por el pavimento porque si no un auto lo mataría.

El chico miró hacia la derecha y encontró una cabaña abandonada donde el oficial Barbrady solía ir en sus vacaciones para pescar.

- _Tal vez pueda pasar la noche aquí_ -Pensó Stan, camino hacia la cabaña, abrió la puerta con una patada y entro en la cabaña, el lugar estaba algo sucio y tenia telarañas en el techo pero eso no le importaba, vio por la ventana que ya casi anochecía así que decidió encender algunas velas que llevaba en su mochila para alumbrar el lugar. Salió de la cabaña a juntar ramas para prender fuego en la chimenea para poder calentarse y comer algo.

-Bueno aunque esté vieja aun funciona y es bueno que tenga una tele, una cama y un refrigerador con diferentes tipos de bebida aquí-comentó el chico animándose un poco, puso las ramas dentro de la chimenea, echo kerosene y con un fósforo las prendió fuego, un calor agradable invadió la cabaña, Stan se sentó en el sofá, saco algo de comer de su mochila y encendió la tele para ver algo que no estuviera relacionado con South Park.

En South Park, Kyle se encontraba en su habitación, estaba preocupado por Stan, lo había llamado más de diez veces pero no respondía a sus llamadas. ¿Le había pasado algo? ¿Dónde estaba? Acaso estaba molesto con él? Esas preguntas rondaban en su mente sin respuesta alguna y ya estaba comenzando a volverse loco.

- _Por dios, espero que este bien…Stan, ojala no te haya pasado nada malo_ -Pensó Kyle cerrando los ojos y tapándose la cara con las manos por la preocupación, pero enseguida recordó algo-A lo mejor sus padres saben en donde esta, quizás no se haya ido…quizás aun este en su casa, debería ir a preguntarles mañana por la mañana-

* * *

-¿ _Cómo estará, Stan?_ -pensó Kenny en el Hipopótamo de Menta por un momento, nuevamente se distrajo al mirar las chicas hermosas con poca ropa.


	3. Búsqueda desesperada

Al día siguiente, fue Sabado y ese día nadie iba a la escuela. Ya había pasado una noche desde que Stan había desaparecido, parecía que a nadie le importaba su desaparición ¿a nadie? No, a sus amigos si les preocupaba su desaparición.

Esa mañana temprano una chica de cabellos cortos castaños estaba corriendo por las heladas calles del pueblo a la casa de su enemigo, Cartman, a preguntarle sobre el paradero de Stan. Ella no lo vio en su casa desde ayer por la tarde y al igual que Kyle, no sabía dónde podía haberse metido. Para no tener tanto frio llevaba unos pantalones térmicos de color negro, una remera de manga larga color blanca con rayas azules horizontales, unas botas de peluche color marrón marca Puma, arriba de la remera de rayas azules, una remera con un estampado que decía "I Love Yaoi" y arriba de la remera una campera térmica que hacia juego con su remera y su inseparable gorra con orejas de gatito.

* * *

Llego a la casa de Cartman y golpeo la puerta, pasaron unos minutos y esta se abrió.  
-¿Qué quieres, Neko?-preguntó el chico castaño con malhumor comiendo unas galletas.

-¿Esa es tu forma de decir "Buenos días"?-Pregunto Neko molesta-Como sea, necesito que me ayudes con algo…-

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Con qué? si se puede saber-Dijo Cartman dejando de comer sus galletas mirando a su segundo enemigo seriamente.

-Bien, quiero saber si… ¿Sabes dónde podría estar Stan? Es que, ayer a la tarde pase por su casa, no lo vi en su habitación y tampoco vi a sus padres…Stan no ha aparecido en toda la tarde-Le dijo Neko-Por eso es mi deber encontrarlo y necesito que me ayudes-

-Uhm...de acuerdo. Así me dejas de molestar y el hippie podría compartirme algo de comida-Dijo Cartman accediendo a la petición de su rival.

-¿Podrías dejar de pensar en tu maldito estomago en una situación como esta?-Dijo Neko molesta-¡Esto es algo serio, gordo! Stan se fue de South Park ayer y nadie sabe donde puede estar-

-Yo tampoco sé donde esta, marica-Le contesto Cartman de mala gana-¿Qué tal si vamos a avisarle a Kenny de la desaparición de Stan? Estoy seguro de que el si sabe a donde fue-

* * *

Los dos rivales se dirigieron a la casa de Kenny, al llegar Neko toco la puerta, al principio nadie había contestado, entonces Neko volvió a tocar un poco más fuerte y con insistencia como había hecho en la casa del infeliz de Cartman, esta vez escucho una voz a la distancia.

-¡Ya voy, ya voy!-Grito una voz conocida-Mierda, ¿uno no puede dormir en paz el sábado por la mañana?-

- _Creo que hize enfadar a alguien…_ -Pensó Neko pensando que había despertado al padre de Kenny y que probablemente su amigo aun siga durmiendo, pero grave error cometió al pensar eso, al abrirse la puerta se encontraba Kenny con los ojos entrecerrados mirando a Neko y a Cartman de malhumor.

-¿Qué quieren?-preguntó el rubio molesto y cansado.

-¡Woah! Que mala cara tienes, Kenny-Dijo Cartman burlándose de el-¿Qué rayos hiciste anoche?-

-¿A ti que te importa?-Dijo Kenny molesto mirando a Neko-¿Para que me llamaste? ¿Eh?-

-¡Ah, cierto! Ya recordé porque había tocado la puerta jeje-Dijo Neko nerviosamente, enseguida se calma-Bien, estamos aquí para preguntarte, mejor dicho, preguntarte yo…si sabes a donde se fue Stan, porque el desapareció ayer por la tarde y nadie sabe a dónde se fue-

-No tengo ni la menor idea, Neko-Respondió Kenny tallándose sus ojos por el sueño-¿No fueron a preguntarle a sus padres? Quizás ellos saben donde esta-

-Uhm...buena idea, Kenny! Quieres acompañarnos?-preguntó la Otaku al rubio pervertido.

-Claro, después de todo…no tengo nada mejor que hacer-Respondió Kenny-Como es fin de semana pensaba dormir hasta tarde pero, ya que, creo que es más importante saber a dónde se fue nuestro amigo-

Al rato los tres amigos estaban corriendo hacia la casa del pelinegro para hablar con los padres de este y que les dieran pistas sobre la desaparición de Stan.

-¡Ya casi llegamos!-Dijo Neko corriendo junto a Kenny, Cartman a duras penas les seguía el paso-Esperemos que estén en ca…-

Neko se detuvo, Kenny se choco detrás de ella y Cartman tropezó cayéndose al piso, Neko enseguida miro para todos lados, tomo la muñeca de Kenny, este levanto a Cartman y los tres se escondieron detrás de unos arbustos.

-¿Qué sucede, marica?-Pregunto Cartman molesto por la repentina acción de la chica

-¡Kyle está ahí!-Dijo Neko-Probablemente les este preguntando a los padres de Stan a donde se fue-

-Eres demasiado experto en esto, minoría-comentó Cartman molesto cruzando los brazos.


	4. Buscando pistas

Mientras tanto Kyle se encontraba en la entrada de la casa Marsh hablando con la madre de Stan, al parecer el también estaba preocupado por la desaparición de su mejor amigo y había decidido esa misma mañana ir a la casa de Stan para obtener pistas de su desaparición.

-De acuerdo, gracias por intentar ayudarme-Le agradeció Kyle a Sharon

-En serio, lo lamento…no sabemos donde esta Stan, solo nos dejo una nota diciendo que se iría de South Park y que no pensaba volver-Dijo Sharon un poco triste intentando contener las lagrimas.

Kyle nuevamente le dio las gracias y se fue, mientras caminaba no se dio cuenta de que Kenny, Neko y Cartman estaban ocultos observándolo.

-Hmmm…-Neko se quedo callada observando a su amigo escondida en los arbustos, cuando se acerco lo suficiente, se asomo para verlo mejor-¡Hey, Kyle! ¿Qué haces?-

-¡AAAGH!-Kyle se asusto tanto que se resbalo con la nieve que había en la acerca y cayó de espaldas al suelo, enseguida Neko, Kenny y Cartman corrieron a ayudarlo.

-Jajaja, ¡Me gusta ver a las minorías sufrir!-exclamó Cartman alegre por lo que pasó a Kyle. Neko lo miro con una mala cara y se arrodillo para ayudar a su amigo a levantarse de la acera.

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunto Neko preocupada-Puedo ayudarte a pararte si quieres…-

-No gracias, puedo solo-Dijo Kyle apoyando sus codos en la acera e incorporándose. Cuando termino de levantarse y pararse por completo vio a Kenny y a Cartman-¿Por qué estaban escondidos en los arbustos?-

-Estábamos…e-estábamos…-Neko intento meter una excusa pero no le salía nada así que vio a Kenny-¡Kenny, ayúdame!-

-¡Ah, sí! Nosotros estábamos espiándote-Dijo Kenny, Neko enseguida hizo un Facepalm, no podía creer que Kenny fuera tan estúpido para decir eso.

-¡¿Por qué hicieron eso?!-exclamó el pelirrojo mirándolos de manera molesta y asustando un poco a Kenny.

-E-En realidad, no queríamos espiarte-Dijo Neko-Solo pasábamos por aquí para…para…bueno, preguntarle a los padres de Stan si ellos sabían a donde se fue-

-Lamento mucho decirte que perdiste tu tiempo viniendo hasta aquí porque yo ya pregunte por él y sus padres no saben donde esta-Respondió Kyle, enseguida saco un papel arrugado de su chaqueta de color verde-Solo me dieron esta nota explicando porque se fue pero no dijo a donde-

-¿El hippie huyó?-pregunto Cartman sorprendido.

-Argh, ¡Claro que si estúpido! Te lo dije hace dos horas-Respondió Neko molesta rodando los ojos en señal de fastidio.

-¡Bueno! No me acordaba, ¡perdón por ser tan idiota! Marica desgraciado-Dijo Cartman, esto hizo que a Neko le hirviera la sangre y camino hacia el dispuesta a golpearlo pero Kenny y Kyle la frenaron a tiempo.

-Neko, no va a servir de nada que lo golpees ahora-Dijo Kenny-Mejor tranquilízate y concentrémonos en buscar a Stan-

-Pero ¿A donde será que fue Stan?-preguntó Kyle a sus amigos en un tono muy preocupado.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la cabaña abandonada, Stan se encontraba durmiendo profundamente en el sofá de la sala, la chimenea se había apagado durante la noche. Stan se movió un poco al escuchar un ruido en la puerta, se acomodo para seguir durmiendo pero otro golpe más fuerte lo obligo a despertarse.

-Aaah… ¿Quién es?-Pregunto Stan sin recibir una respuesta más que un gruñido… ¿Qué? Pero, ¿cómo podía haber escuchado un gruñido? Probablemente aun seguía soñando- _Agh, ¿por qué me tengo que levantar temprano para esto?_ -

Ojala nunca hubiera abierto la puerta! Frente a él estaban tres lobos enfadados y al parecer dos de ellos tenían rabia porque salía espuma de la boca, Stan se asusto al verlos y enseguida salió corriendo al interior de la cabaña pero los lobos lo seguían, rápidamente el pelinegro tomo su mochila con sus cosas y se la puso en la espalda para que los lobos no la mordieran.

-¿ _Qué haré ahora?_ -pensó el pelinegro desesperado. Delante suyo vio una ventana, así que tuvo la idea más loca y estúpida que pudo haber tenido en años, corrió hacia la ventana y salto hacia ella rompiendo el vidrio en pedazos y cayendo de espaldas al césped del jardín, al levantarse pudo ver a los lobos tratando de saltar por la ventana que le gruñían y aullaban enfadados-¡Ja! ¡Stan Marsh uno! ¡Lobos cero! ¡Hasta pronto, imbéciles!-

Stan volvió a acomodar su mochila y se alejo corriendo de la cabaña para evitar ser alcanzado por los lobos, mientras caminaba en medio del bosque, se preguntaba si había sido una buena idea irse de casa y abandonar South Park todo porque Kyle no había aceptado sus sentimientos.

De repente, vio un vehículo a lo lejos se acercando a él en la carretera. Stan tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para poder ver bien ya que la luz lo molestaba, cuando el vehículo se freno cerca de él, se bajo la ventanilla y vio a una mujer bajar del auto.

-Hola-Lo saludo-Oye, ¿Qué te paso? ¿Acaso estas perdido? ¿No tienes a donde ir?-

-Eeeh…Y-Yo…-Stan iba a responder pero enseguida bajo del auto una persona que le parecía familiar.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no subiste al auto?-Pregunto un chico de cabellos rubios cenizos más o menos oscuros, Stan reconoció al sujeto, ¡era el hermano de Kenny!

-¡K-Kevin!-Dijo Stan asustado y con miedo de que lo hayan encontrado-Que bueno que estas aquí, pero… ¡por favor! ¡Por lo que más quieras no le digas a Kenny que me viste! Él no sabe que escape del pueblo-

-¿Por qué te fuiste?-Pregunto la acompañante de Kevin-¿Tus padres te echaron de tu casa?-

-¡No!-Respondió Stan avergonzado-F-Fue…fue por un asunto personal y sentimental, tu no lo entenderías-

-Créeme, yo lo entiendo, Stan-dijo el chico de una manera conciliadora para que Stan le tuviera un poco mas de confianza.

-N-No creo que lo entiendas, ¡en serio!-Dijo Stan mas avergonzado de lo que ya estaba-Es algo muy personal y es un secreto que no puedo compartir con nadie-

-¿Nisiquiera con nosotros?-Pregunto la chica que estaba al lado de Kevin-Como sea, ¿a dónde quieres ir?-

-A donde sea, pero quiero irme a un lugar lejos de South Park-Respondió Stan-¿Podrían llevarme? Mejor dicho, ¿Conocen alguna ciudad que este lejos de South Park?-

-Uhm...podría ser Denver, y por cierto mi nombre es Ferrari, creo que nos conocimos en Pasitas-se presentó la chica hermosa extendiendo su mano al pelinegro.

-¡Claro que te recuerdo! Pero…has cambiado, Ferrari. Te ves bien-Le dijo Stan haciendo reír a la chica-Bien, entonces… ¿Qué esperamos? Vamos a Denver-

-De acuerdo, pero…vas a tener que esconderte en el portaequipaje si no quieres que nadie te vea-Dijo Kevin señalando el portaequipaje. Stan asintió mientras veía como Kevin y Ferrari se subían al auto, Stan abrió el portaequipaje, primero tiro su mochila y después se metió encogiéndose como si fuera un escarabajo.

-¿TODO EN ORDEN ALLÁ ATRÁS?-Pregunto Kevin desde el asiento del conductor, pudo escuchar un "Si" de parte de Stan-Bien, cuidado con la cabeza…¡ya nos vamos!-

El auto arranco y giro en la dirección contraria, alejándose de la entrada de South Park para ir a Denver.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la escuela secundaria de South Park, Kenny, Neko, Cartman y Kyle se encontraban en la cafetería un poco desanimados por la desaparición de su amigo. Neko aun estaba enojada con Kyle por haber rechazado a Stan de una manera tan fría, Kyle no quería hablarle a Neko por miedo a que le gritara o algo así.

-Entonces…-Dijo Kenny intentando romper el silencio-No tenemos ni la menor idea de donde puede estar, Stan-

-Creo que no-Dijo Cartman un poco desanimado pero sin dejar de comer-¡Diablos! Ya paso un día desde su desaparición y lo estoy echando de menos-

- _Yo igual…_ -Pensó Kyle pero ese pensamiento fue desechado rápidamente-No es cierto, gordo estúpido, solo lo dices porque no tienes a nadie más con quien pelear-

-¡Cállate, rata judía!-Exclamó el chico gordo de forma arrogante haciendo que Kyle se molestara por eso.

-Mejor cállense los dos-Dijo Neko enojada-Deberían estar concentrados en buscar a Stan y no en matarse uno contra el otro-

-De acuerdo-Respondieron ambos amienemigos cruzando los brazos y mirando hacia otra parte.

-El único problema es que no sabemos dónde puede estar Stan, Neko-Dijo Kyle-Ya le he preguntado a sus padres y como dije antes, me dieron una nota explicando porque se fue pero no a donde-

-Si ellos te dieron una nota entonces debe haber una pista que nos lleve a buscarlo-Dijo Neko-Kyle, dame la nota para que pueda leerla y saber si hay un mensaje oculto o no-


	5. Primera parada: Denver

Anteriormente:

-El único problema es que no sabemos dónde puede estar Stan, Neko-Dijo Kyle-Ya le he preguntado a sus padres y como dije antes, me dieron una nota explicando porque se fue pero no a donde-

-Si ellos te dieron una nota entonces debe haber una pista que nos lleve a buscarlo-Dijo Neko-Kyle, dame la nota para que pueda leerla y saber si hay un mensaje oculto o no-

-Aquí está la nota, pero dudo que tenga algún mensaje secreto-Dijo el chico de ojos verdes un poco triste.

-Bien, ya que Kyle tiene una pista…después de clases vamos a fijarnos si Stan dejo algún mensaje oculto acerca de su paradero-Dijo Neko tomando la nota-Hasta entonces, me quedare con la nota-

-De acuerdo, creo que es conveniente que te quedes con la nota, Neko-Comento Kenny-Después de todo, eres alguien en quien podemos confiar y no va a decir nada sobre la desaparición de Stan-

-Nadie debe enterarse de esto, solo nosotros-Dijo Cartman-Entendido, Maricas?-

-Sí, lo entendimos…-Respondieron todos con sarcasmo.

* * *

En las afueras de South Park y en un lugar un poco mas apartado del pueblo, el auto de Kevin andaba por la carretera a máxima velocidad ya que el rubio y la chica que lo acompañaba querían llegar a Denver antes de que anochezca, además debían hacer una parada para dejar a Stan y que el pelinegro pudiera continuar su viaje.

Se pararon en una estación de servicio para cargar gasolina, Kevin y Ferrari bajaron del auto, la chica que antes trabajaba de mesera en el restaurante "Pasitas" se preocupo un poco por como se encontraba Stan así que fue a abrir el baúl, antes miro para ambos lados fijándose de que no hubiera nadie cerca y una vez que todo estaba despejado, abrió el baúl.

-Bueno Stan, no quisiera ser demasiado curiosa...pero porque te fuiste de South Park?-preguntó la chica al pelinegro, que volvió a bajar la cabeza en señal de tristeza.

-Ferrari, te agradecería que no hablemos de eso…es algo personal-Le respondió Stan-Ni tú, ni Kevin lo entenderían…solo…quiero que terminen ya de cargar gasolina para poder irnos a Denver, cuanto más rápido lleguemos, mas rápido podre continuar mi viaje-

-Pero Stan, veo que no estás bien. Al menos deja que Kevin y yo escuchemos tu historia-Insistió la chica. Stan quiso resistirse a las suplicas de Ferrari pero no le quedo otra opción más que aceptar y contarle a ella y a Kevin lo que había pasado.

* * *

En la casa de Neko, los chicos se encontraban en la sala arrodillados frente a la mesa de café al igual que Neko quien había puesto la nota en el centro de la mesa para saber quién de los 4 amigos del Team Stan –ahora sin el pelinegro- abriría la nota que Stan le dejo a sus padres cuando se fue de South Park.

-Supongo que debería abrir Kyle la nota-Dijo Cartman, que estaba comiendo chocolate que saco de la heladera de la cocina.

-No te comas mis chocolates!-Lo regaño Neko enojada-Es MI casa, acaso no tienes dinero para comprarte un chocolate?-

-Claro que lo tengo pero no quiero pagar-Le dijo el gordo castaño malhumorado sin dejar de comer el chocolate de su enemiga haciendo que se molestara cada vez más.

-Basta, no discutan ahora…-Dijo Kenny evitando que se mataran a golpes –como lo hizo antes con Kyle-Bueno, creo que yo abriré la nota si nadie se decide…-

-Tienes todo el derecho a leer la nota, Kenny, ya que tu no heriste sus sentimientos-Sugirió Kyle medio triste recordando como se comporto con su mejor amigo pelinegro.

-¡Está bien, la leo yo!-Le dijo Neko quitándole la nota a Kenny, abrió la nota lentamente por los nervios que tenia acumulados, solo esperaba no tener un infarto después de leer la nota que había dejado Stan en casa de sus padres, primero la leyó en silencio así que ninguno de sus amigos pudo escuchar lo que leía.

-¿Qué dice la nota, Neko?-Pregunto Cartman desinteresado-no vine hasta aquí para que leas ese estúpido trozo de papel en silencio-

-¡Cállate! Solo quería grabar lo que decía la nota en mi mente-Le respondió Neko enojada-Ahora la leeré en voz alta si eso te hace feliz-

-Eso espero chico con orejas de gato!-comento la bola de grasa de Cartman. Neko rodó los ojos en señal de fastidio, aclaro un poco su garganta y comenzó a leer la nota, la nota decía lo siguiente:

_Mama, Papa:_

_Cuando vuelvan a casa y me llamen para cenar, no estaré aquí…_

_La razón por la que no estaré aquí es porque, porque, me fui de South Park._

_Pienso ir a recorrer el país, irme lejos, conocer gente nueva y nunca más volver._

_No daré el motivo por el cual me fui de casa, solo quiero decirles que no es su culpa si_

_se lo están preguntando._

_Bien, ya debo irme…eso es todo lo que quería dejar escrito en esta nota._

_Adiós para siempre, los quiere._

_Su hijo, Stan Marsh._

-Eso es muy triste, hasta para mí-Dijo Cartman un poco mal porque su amigo/enemigo se haya ido de South Park.

-¿Lograste encontrar una pista en la primera lectura, Neko?-Pregunto Kyle preocupado por su mejor amigo.

-No, no encontré nada-Le respondió Neko-Lo siento chicos pero sin una pista o una señal de la desaparición de Stan no tiene sentido continuar la búsqueda-

-¿Qué les parece si este fin de semana organizamos una expedición por el pueblo para buscar señales y pistas que nos lleven al paradero de Stan?-Propuso Kenny intentando animar a sus amigos a seguir buscando al pelinegro desaparecido.  ** _(Autora: Wow, rimo! xD)_**

-Sí, es una gran idea Kenny-exclamó Neko felicitando al rubio cenizo por la sugerencia, Kenny solo se limito a sonreír.

-Bueno, y a todo esto… ¿Qué hora es chicos?-Pregunto Kyle mirando a su grupo de amigos. Neko miro la hora en su celular y vio que eran las 19:30 p.m

-Son las 19:30-Respondió Neko-¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Acaso tienes algo que hacer en tu casa?-

-No, bueno sí, tengo que hacer la tarea-Mintió Kyle-Además, tampoco quiero llegar tarde a casa, no quiero que mis padres se preocupen por mi-

-¡Pero tú fuiste el causante de esta confusión, Kyle! ¡Deberías ayudar más!-le dijo Neko molesta con la actitud del pelirrojo.

-Ya sé que yo fui el que causo todo esto, pero… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-Dijo Kyle un poco cansado a su amiga Otaku-No hay pistas en la nota que nos ayuden a buscar a Stan, no hay nada que podamos hacer para encontrarlo-

-¡Hola! ¿Acaso no escuchaste a Kenny, marica?-Pregunto Cartman en tono sarcástico-Acaba de sugerir que este fin de semana organicemos una expedición al centro de South Park para buscar a Stan-

-Uhm...si es verdad lo que dices, Cartman-Respondió el adolescente pelirrojo cabizbajo.

-¿Ves? No tiene nada de malo que vayamos a buscar pistas este fin de semana-Dijo Neko emocionada-Bien, ahora…les sugiero que se vayan todos a sus respectivas casas, mañana nos ocupamos de preparar todo para la expedición, ¿quedo claro?-

-Si-Respondieron Cartman y Kenny, Kyle solo se quedo callado y cabizbajo, cosa que preocupo a Neko.

-Ky, ¿estás bien?-Pregunto la Otaku preocupada

-¡¿Qué?! Sí, ¡claro! Estoy súper bien…no, más que bien…estoy perfecto-Respondió Kyle riéndose nerviosamente-no te preocupes por eso-

-¿Oke?-Dijo Neko algo desconfiada-Bien, nos vemos mañana aquí en mi casa después de la escuela chicos-

-¡Está bien!-Dijo Kenny más o menos emocionado como Neko y con una pequeña pizca de esperanza.

-Solo espero que no tenga que caminar mucho mañana-Comento Cartman medio molesto.


	6. Una pista

 

En Denver, Stan vagaba por las calles de la ciudad sin rumbo alguno buscando algún lugar agradable en donde pasar la noche pero cada vez que miraba las ventanas de los locales, hoteles o departamentos, la gente lo observaba con una expresión rara en el rostro…para ellos no sería normal que un adolescente de dieciséis años, casi diecisiete estuviera vagando por las calles de una ciudad desconocida, ¿acaso no debería estar en su casa? ¿Sus padres no estaban preocupados por él?

- _Detesto que la gente me mire así, me hacen sentir mal_ -Pensó Stan, doblo en una esquina internándose en un callejón que al parecer pertenecía al barrio de clase baja de la ciudad, mientras caminaba veía un par de vagabundos preparándose para dormir acomodándose en viejos colchones.

- _Sería mejor encontrar otro sitio donde pueda dormir que no sea con ellos_ -pensó Stan mientras salía del callejón, una vez que salió había comenzado a llover- _Mierda, este día no puede ser peor… ¿o sí?_ -

Stan comenzó a correr sin rumbo fijo buscando donde refugiarse de la lluvia, pero por accidente había chocado con una mujer, ella giro su vista para verlo, al principio se asusto un poco por el aspecto del chico pelinegro debido a que tenia las zapatillas sucias, el cabello mojado y tenía una expresión cansada en el rostro.

-Wow, oye… ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Estas perdido?-Pregunto la mujer preocupada.

-Sí, si…estoy bien, no pasa nada-Le respondió Stan indiferente-No fue mi intención chocarme con usted señora, solo estaba corriendo para refugiarme de la lluvia-

-Oye, ¿quieres venir a mi casa a refugiarte de la lluvia hasta que la cosa se calme?-

-Ehhh, no lo sé…no quisiera incomodarla-Respondió Stan, pero antes de seguir hablando, la mujer lo tomo del brazo y comenzaron a correr juntos para escapar de la lluvia.

-Tranquilo, solo será por esta noche-Le dijo ella sin dejar de correr-Además, a mi hija le haría bien tener un amigo en casa-

* * *

Mientras tanto en South Park, Kyle se encontraba en su casa acostado en la cama de su habitación pensando en Stan, ya se había hecho de noche y su familia había terminado de cenar, el se fue a su habitación con la excusa de dormir temprano y de que no tenia hambre, pero la verdad era que estaba preocupado por Stan, no sabia donde podía estar y tampoco podía comunicarse con él.

Marco el celular de Stan para intentar llamarlo, pero todo lo que recibió fue el mensaje de la contestadora.

- _El número que ha marcado no se encuentra disponible o está apagado, por favor intente más tarde._

-Stan...por que no te quedaste en el pueblo en lugar de irte?-dijo Kyle un poco triste, en eso el teléfono suena y el judío pensando que era su mejor amigo atendió rápidamente-¡Stan! Por dios, pensé que no me ibas a responder más las llamadas, ¿Cómo estas?-

-¡¿Queee?! Jajajaja, te equivocaste de número, Kyle. ¡Soy yo! Neko-Le dijo la chica Otaku desde el otro lado del teléfono-En fin, te llamo para decirte a que hora vamos a comenzar la expedición de este fin de semana para buscar a Stan-

-¿Solo me llamaste para eso? Entonces te voy a cortar-Le respondió Kyle a punto de oprimir en la pantalla el icono del teléfono rojo.

-¡NO, NO, NO! ESPERA-Grito Neko-No cortes, Kyle…por favor, esto es algo muy serio… ¿acaso no te importa ni un poco que Stan se haya ido?-

-No, por supuesto que si me importa lo que pasó con Stan-habló Kyle un poco nervioso.

-¿Ah sí? Pues no parecía importarte cuando leí la nota-Le dijo Neko desde el otro lado del celular-Mira, me voy a dormir…estoy cansada, mañana seguimos hablando de esto y espero que me respondas con la verdad-

-Pero si yo…-Dijo Kyle pero no pudo seguir hablando porque Neko ya le había cortado la llamada.

* * *

Stan subió con la mujer que lo rescato de pasar la noche bajo la lluvia por una escalera hacia un pasillo con muchas puertas, una vez que la mujer encendió la luz del pasillo, el pelinegro pudo ver que se trataban de unos departamentos.

-Bien, pasaras la noche en mi casa conmigo y mi hija hasta que se calme la tormenta-Le dijo la mujer mientras caminaban, abrió su cartera y empezó a buscar las llaves dentro de esta. La mujer saco unas llaves para abrir la puerta de su departamento pero antes de que pueda meter la llave en la cerradura, la puerta se abrió de golpe y se asomo una pequeña niña de cabellos blancos y ojos celestes, vio a la mujer, sonrió y empezó a saltar de la emoción.

-¡MAMI! ¡MAMI!-Grito contenta la niña dejando pasar a la mujer-Te extrañe, mami. ¿Dónde estabas?-La mujer termina de pasar y antes de que ella pudiera hablar, la niña vio a Stan y se asusto-¡AAAAAAAAGH!-

Stan quiso saludar a la pequeña pero esta le cerró la puerta en la cara y corrió a esconderse a su habitación.

-¡Maisie! No seas maleducada-La regaño su madre-Es un nuevo amigo al que invite a quedarse en casa solo por esta noche, no nos hará daño-

La mujer volvió a abrir la puerta y después de disculparse con Stan, lo invito a pasar a la casa, lo llevo a la sala para que se sentara a descansar mientras ella le preparaba algo caliente para beber en la cocina. Stan se puso a mirar la decoración de la sala, era sencilla, más o menos aceptable para una familia de clase media baja, había algunos cuadros con pinturas de flores, una pequeña mesa de café con un mantel tejido a mano, una mesa de noche antigua con una lámpara también antigua y un televisor frente a la mesita de café.

Escucho unos pequeños pasos aproximarse a la sala, más que pasos de una persona caminando, parecía que estaba corriendo, Stan giro la cabeza a la derecha y se encontró con un par de ojos celestes observándolo en la entrada de la sala.

-Hey, vamos…acércate, no te asustes-Le dijo Stan a la pequeña Maisie-No te haré daño, te lo dijo tu madre-


	7. Comienza la expedición [1/2]

Maisie dudo un poco, al principio no quiso acercarse a Stan debido a que le tenía miedo pero de a poco fue tomándole confianza al ver que en sus ojos no había ningún rastro de maldad o perversión.

-E-está b-bien-Dijo un poco nerviosa la niña acercándose al pelinegro. Lentamente camino hasta quedar junto a él, se apoyo contra el sofá, se subió y se sentó junto a Stan.

-Y…¿Cuántos años tienes, Maisie?-Le pregunto Stan con cierto deje de curiosidad a la pequeña niña de cabellos blancos.

-Tengo nueve años-Respondió Maisie sonriendo-Estoy en 5to grado de primaria, y tu ¿cuántos años tienes?-

-Yo tengo dieciséis años, casi diecisiete-Le respondió Stan-estoy por terminar la secundaria, creo…bueno, en realidad nisiquiera se si la terminare debido a que me fui de casa-

-¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Tus padres no te quieren?-Pregunto la pequeña preocupada por lo que había pasado con su nuevo amigo.

-No, es que…tuve un mal día, pase por una mala situación-dijo el azabache en un tono muy triste. La pregunta que le había hecho Maisie le dolió, también le dolió mas que le dijera eso de que sus padres no lo querían, cosa que no era cierta, pero lo hizo sentir peor.

-Maisie, deja de molestar a nuestro invitado-La regaño su madre entrando a la sala con una bandeja que tenía unas tazas de té-no le preguntes cosas tan horribles-

-Lo siento, mami-Le respondió la niña-Pero quería saber porque se había ido de casa…-ve a Stan-Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?-

-Soy Stan-Le respondió el pelinegro haciendo reír a la niña de cabellos blancos-Oye, Maisie…¿cuándo volverá tu papa a casa?-

-…-Maisie de golpe se quedo callada y su sonrisa se borro al igual que la de su madre, no les gustaba hablar de eso-D-De hecho, S-Stan…mi papi no volverá a casa, para serte honesta…nunca tuve uno, en casa solo estamos mi mami y yo-

-Está bien, no volveré a tocar el tema entonces-Le dijo Stan quien tomo la taza de té y comenzó a beber un poco, Maisie tomo la suya dejándola a un lado, se arrodillo frente a la mesita de café y tomo el control remoto de la televisión.

-Oye, ¿quieres ver a Terrance y Phillip?-Pregunto Maisie emocionada mirando a su amigo pelinegro.

-Claro, pero solo por un rato…me gustaba ese programa cuando era niño-Le dijo Stan, Maisie dirigió su vista al televisor y lo encendió buscando el canal en el que pasaban el programa de los actores canadienses-Recuerda, solo un rato…tengo que pensar en algunas cosas-

-De acuerdo-Le respondió la niña encontrando por fin el canal, se sentó apoyando sus manos en el piso con la vista fija en la pantalla del televisor.

* * *

Al día siguiente en South Park después de la escuela, Cartman, Kyle y Kenny caminaban hacia la casa de Neko porque tenían que organizar todo para la expedición que harían ese fin de semana, tenían que buscar a Stan, según Neko, no pudo haber desaparecido de la nada, tenía que estar en alguna parte pero la nota que dejo no daba señales de su paradero y menos una indicación.

Cuando los chicos llegaron a la casa de la Otaku, no hizo falta tocar la puerta, Neko ya estaba ahí esperándolos, así que abrió la puerta invitándolos a pasar y todos juntos entraron a la cocina.

-Para ti no hay nada gordo infeliz, cómprate tu propia comida-Le respondió Neko de mala gana, dirigió su mirada a Kenny y Kyle-Bueno, ustedes recuerdan porque los invite a todos aquí ¿no?-

-Claro que si-Respondió Kenny asintiendo con su cabeza, Kyle también asintió con su cabeza pero levemente.

-Y, ¿en dónde vamos a buscar a Stan?-pregunto Kyle.

-Estaba pensando que primero que nada, deberíamos pasar por las casas de los chicos y las chicas para preguntarles si lo han visto irse la otra noche y si tienen algún indicio de su paradero-Le respondió Neko.

-Una vez que reunamos señales o pistas de la desaparición de Stan podremos buscarlo en otros lugares y saber en donde ha estado-Continuo Kenny-Esta bien lo que dije, ¿cierto?-

-Si, esta bien dicho Kenny-Le dijo la Otaku-Solo nos faltaría distribuirnos, tenemos que armar un equipo de dos personas, uno ira a preguntarle a los chicos y el otro a las chicas-

-Claro, primero voy a preguntarle a Wendy y a Bebe, después Kyle y yo podemos interrogar a las otras chicas-Respondió Kenny.

-¿Por qué yo?-Pregunto Kyle enojado-Yo no quiero interrogar a Wendy y a Bebe, que vayan Neko y Cartman a hacer ese trabajo-

-Yo me niego rotundamente a trabajar con este marica-Comento Cartman señalando a Neko con los brazos cruzados.

-Yo también, me niego a ir a preguntarle a los chicos sobre el paradero de Stan si esta este infeliz a mi lado-Comento Neko casi tan molesta como Cartman

-¡Pero ustedes deben trabajar juntos por nuestro amigo!-exclamó Kenny a sus amigos, haciendo que se quedaran cabizbajos y un poco desanimados.

-Bueno, al menos no me encontrare con la puta de Wendy-accedió Neko con respecto a ir de excursión con Cartman.

* * *

En Denver, la serie Terrance y Phillip ya había terminado y ahora pasaban un programa sobre una fabrica de pasteles  ** _(Autora: Así es, hablo de Cake Boss)_** , Stan dejo de ver la pantalla del televisor para dirigir su mirada hacia Maisie quien se había quedado dormida con la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos sobre la mesa de café, junto a ella estaba la taza de te medio vacía pero el liquido caramelizado ahora estaba frió.

- _Será mejor que vaya a llevar a Maisie a dormir, o sino su madre se enojara conmigo por dejarla durmiendo en la sala_ -Pensó Stan, acto seguido cargo a Maisie en su espalda y la llevo a su habitación para que pueda descansar.

-Buenas noches, Maisie-le dijo Stan a la niñita que estaba durmiendo cómodamente, la puso dentro de su cama tapándola con las frazadas y fue a volver a mirar la tele, mientras volvía a sentarse en el sofá para ver la tele, le pareció ver antes de irse que Maisie le sonreía pero quizás era solo su imaginación.


	8. Comienza la expedición [2/2]

Anteriormente:

-Buenas noches, Maisie-le dijo Stan a la niñita que estaba durmiendo cómodamente, la puso dentro de su cama tapándola con las frazadas y fue a volver a mirar la tele, mientras volvía a sentarse en el sofá para ver la tele, le pareció ver antes de irse que Maisie le sonreía pero quizás era solo su imaginación.

* * *

Stan giro la cabeza al escuchar unos pasos venir a la entrada de la sala, una cabeza se asomo detrás de la pared y era la madre de Maisie.

-Oh, hola…es decir, buenos días-Lo saludo la mama de Maisie-Em, se que aun es temprano pero, ¿quieres desayunar algo? Y… ¿dónde esta Maisie?-

-Está en su cama durmiendo-Respondió Stan con una leve sonrisa. La mama de Maisie le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Stan, ¿quieres ir al comedor a desayunar mientras tanto?-Pregunto la mujer amablemente al chico de cabellos negros.

-Claro, hace dos días que no como señora-Le respondió Stan levantándose del sofá y yendo al comedor con la mujer.

-No hace falta tanta formalidad, llámame por mi primer nombre-Le dijo la madre de Maisie invitándolo a tomar asiento en el comedor.

-¿Y cuál es su nombre?-pregunto el azabache avergonzado frotando su cabeza.

-Me llamo Carol-Le respondió la mujer, fue a la cocina y en menos de un minuto trajo el desayuno colocándole el plato a Stan en la mesa con un vaso de jugo de naranja-Espero que te gusten los Hotcakes-

-Claro que si-Dijo Stan, antes de empezar a comer vio a Carol-Carol, ¿no vas a desayunar?-

-¿Eh? N-No, debo esperar a que Maisie despierte y así vamos a desayunar juntas-Le respondió la mujer.

-Pero, ¿por qué mejor no me acompañas aunque sea un rato?-pidió Stan sonriendo.

-Esta bien, me quedare y te haré compañía-Respondió Carol tomando una silla y sentándose junto al pelinegro.

* * *

En South Park, Neko, Kyle, Kenny y Cartman decidieron comenzar esa misma mañana con la expedición, si no llegaban a sacar alguna información sobre el paradero de su amigo, Stan, entonces no les quedaba otra opción mas que volver a intentar a la mañana siguiente. Neko y los chicos salieron de su casa, cada quien se repartió en un equipo de a dos personas asignados por Kenny, por desgracia a Neko le toco ir a preguntar a las casas de las personas que vivían allí con Cartman.

A Neko no le agradaba nada la idea de tener que trabajar junto a Cartman, al parecer al gordo infeliz tampoco pero no les quedaba otra opción…tenían que permanecer juntos y colaborar en equipo para poder encontrar a Stan.

-¿Qué chico vamos a interrogar primero, orejas de gato?-preguntó Cartman a la latina.

-¿Quieres dejar de llamarme así? Vamos a buscar a Craig-Le respondió Neko mirando una lista que había armado con los posibles testigos que vieron a Stan irse de South Park hace tres días atrás-Quizás el sepa donde puede estar Stan-

-Uhm...tienes razón, él podría haber estado follando con Tweek en alguna calle y probablemente haya visto a Stan-exclamó Cartman de forma arrogante ofendiendo a la castaña.

-Nadie lo sabe, además no creo que el Creek sea real, entiendo que todos en este pueblito bizarro los andan shippeando desde que las chicas coreanas los dibujaron como pareja, pero no hay ninguna prueba que me diga lo contrario-Le respondió la Otaku ofendida, sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado a la casa del pelinegro Craig, y este había abierto la puerta y vio a Neko y Cartman peleándose.

-¿Hasta cuando van a dejar de pelear ustedes dos? ya parecen novios-Se burlo el pelinegro de gorro azul con pompón amarillo.

-¡CÁLLATE!-Le gritaron los dos adolescentes molestos, enseguida Neko recordó porque habían ido juntos hasta ahí así que se acerco al chico seguida de Cartman.

-¡Craig! ¿Has visto a Stan hace unos días atrás?-preguntó Neko.

-No, creo que no…se suponía que ese idiota estaría en su casa pero no lo he visto, además no suelo tomar el mismo camino que hace el al salir de la escuela para volver a su jodida casa-Le respondió Craig desinteresado.

-Maldita sea, gracias por tu buena actitud y tu colaboración-Le respondió Neko un poco enojada con el chico haciendo que este le hiciera "Fuck You" pero Neko no se quedo atrás y se lo devolvió de manera doble, la castaña se alejo de ahí y fue a donde estaba Cartman.

-¿Qué te dijo, marica?-Le pregunto Cartman algo agitado.

-Dijo que no lo vio-Le respondió Neko y se encoge de hombros viendo a Craig cerrar la puerta de su casa-Como sea, probemos con otra persona-

-¿Qué tal si vamos a preguntarle al marica de Tweek? Jajaja-rió Cartman luego de pensar eso para sí mismo.

-Mejor vayamos a preguntarle a Token o a Clyde, luego le preguntamos a Tweek…claro, si es que no se altera jejeje-Le respondió Neko mientras caminaban a la casa de Token.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Stan ya había terminado de desayunar, ahora se encontraba afuera del departamento de Maisie y Carol despidiéndose de ellas. Era hora de que continuara con su viaje, quería alejarse de todo lo que conocía y conoció alguna vez, Maisie le insistió que se quedara unos días mas ya que no soportaba la idea de perder a otro amigo pero Stan le dijo que aunque quisiera debía seguir viajando.

-Buena suerte con tu viaje, Stan-Le dijo Carol dándole un abrazo-Cuídate mucho-

-Si, lo haré, Carol-Le dijo Stan correspondiendo al abrazo y se separo de ella para ver a Maisie-Nos veremos pronto Maisie-

-¡No quiero que te vayas!-Protesto la niña sin dejar de llorar y mira a su madre-Mami, mami…por favor dile que se quede-

-Hija, sabes que Stan tiene que continuar con su viaje-Le respondió la mujer-Por cierto, ¿a dónde te diriges, Stan?-

-A donde sea que el destino me lleve-Le respondió el pelinegro volviendo a acomodar su mochila a la espalda-Bien, hasta pronto a las dos-

-E-está b-bien, Stan-Dijo Maisie secando las lagrimas de su rostro, corrió hacia el adolescente y lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Maisie, ya fue suficiente…entra a casa, tienes que terminar la tarea de la escuela para el Lunes-La llamo Carol. Maisie se separo de Stan y lo vio fijamente a los ojos.

-P-prométeme que me vas a visitar-Le dijo Maisie-¡Hazlo! ¡Eres mi amigo y no quiero que te olvides de mi!-

-No me voy a olvidar de ti, Maisie-Le dijo Stan-pero, en serio…ya me tengo que ir, supongo que mis amigos me deben estar buscando y no quiero que me encuentren aquí, tengo que viajar a otra parte-

-B-Bien, adiós…Stan-Con esa última despedida, la niña de cabellos blancos entro a su casa seguida de su madre, Stan se volvió a acomodar la mochila y empezó a bajar las escaleras para salir del edificio.

-¿ _A dónde me iré, mientras tanto?_ -pensó Stan caminando despacio por la calle- _Tal vez deba encontrar una parada de autobús y fijarme cual de todos me lleva a otra ciudad que quede lo más lejos posible de South Park_ -

* * *

En South Park, Cartman y Neko ya habían llegado a la casa de Token, al principio se quedaron parados en la entrada sin saber qué hacer, Neko estaba nerviosa ya que nunca había ido a la casa de Token, ni siquiera se animaba a tocar la puerta para saber si había alguien en la casa.

-¡De acuerdo!-Dijo Cartman rompiendo el silencio en el ambiente-Si no tocas tu, tocare yo-


	9. Segunda parada: Cheyenne

Cartman se acerco un poco nervioso pero decidió controlarse, toco la puerta fuertemente esperando a que alguien bajara o por lo menos, fuera a abrirle para que él y Neko puedan pasar. Se quedaron esperando por unos diez minutos hasta que la puerta se abrió sola.

-Oke, eso sí que fue raro…-comentó Neko y ve a su enemigo-¿Qué dices? ¿Entramos o no?-

-¡Por supuesto que sí, gatito marica!-comentó Cartman a la chica Otaku haciendo que se molestara.

Ambos enemigos entraron a la casa de Token, al llegar las luces estaban apagadas…A Neko le entraron escalofríos por su espalda, señal de que algo malo iba a suceder así que toco apenas el hombro de Cartman.

-¡¿Qué quieres?!-Pregunto el chico fastidiado-Ya tengo que aguantarte todo el día con esta mierda de los interrogatorios-

-Lo siento, ¿si? Es solo que…tengo la sensación de que algo malo va a pasar-Le respondió la Otaku.

-¿Token no estará borracho o se volvió zombie?-Preguntó Cartman sin preocuparse de lo que le había dicho Neko.

-¿A quién le dices zombie?-Pregunto una voz que hizo que Cartman y Neko pongan su mejor cara de Pokerface, de las sombras salió un chico afroamericano con un buzo violeta que tenía una "T" en amarillo anaranjado.

-¡TOKEN!-Gritaron los dos un poco aliviados-¿Q-Qué hacías ahí?-

-Lamento no haberlos recibido antes pero sucede que se cortó la luz y además estoy solo en casa, desde mi escondite vi que la puerta se había abierto, pensé que eran ladrones…por eso no salí-Respondió Token.

-Con su color de piel era fácil esconderse en la sombra-exclamó Cartman molestando mucho al chico de piel negra y también a Neko.

-Déjalo, ¿quieres? No es culpa suya que haya nacido así-Comentó Neko queriendo defender a Token, al igual que el chico afroamericano…cualquier comentario racista le ofendía de alguna extraña manera, ella creía que la gente de origen africano o brasileño debía ser tratada por igual.

-No importa, ya estoy acostumbrado a los insultos de este idiota-Comento Token un poco molesto-En fin, ¿para qué vinieron a mi casa?-

-Veníamos a preguntarte una sola cosa-Dijo Neko mirando a Cartman-¿No es así, gordo infeliz?-

-¡Ah, sí! Queríamos saber si viste al hippie marica de Stan-Dijo Cartman mirando a Token

-Hmmm…ahora que lo mencionan, creo que lo he visto salir de su casa hace 3 días atrás-Les respondió el afroamericano-Pero, no se a donde se iba… ¿Ustedes creen que planeaba irse de viaje solo o algo así?-

-No lo sabemos, por eso te preguntamos a ti, Token. Sabemos que Stan desapareció hace cuatro días…no tres, como dijiste tu-Le dijo la chica otaku-¿Al menos sabes a donde se pudo haber ido o tienes algún dato de su paradero?-

-No lo siento. No lo sé-Dijo el afroamericano un poco decepcionado de no poder ayudar a los dos enemigos.

-De acuerdo, gracias por intentar ayudarnos Token-Le dijo Neko-Ahora sabemos que viste a Stan, nosotros tenemos que irnos, debemos interrogar a las demás personas para saber si tienen algún dato del paradero de Stan-

-No hay de que, espero que logren encontrar a Stan-dijo Token.

-Como sea, nos vemos…negro-contestó Cartman, llevándose un poco de comida, haciendo que Token se molestara de nuevo.

-Nunca vas a cambiar, ¿verdad que si? Siempre que vamos a la casa de alguien tienes que robarte la comida de las personas-Le dijo Neko enojada con el comportamiento de Cartman-te seré sincera, deberías conocer a mi medio hermano…tu y el serian grandes amigos-

-No, me refiero a que ambos son igual de inmaduros e insoportables jajajajaja-Comento Neko matándose de risa por su crítica a su enemigo gordo, maleducado, fangirl de Hitler e infeliz.

-Grrr!-gruño Cartman haciendo que Neko sonriera un poco.

* * *

Mientras tanto con Kyle y Kenny, ambos chicos se encontraban en el centro de South Park caminando hacia la casa del rubio cenizo y donde estaba ubicado el downtown conocido como SODOSOPA.

-Oye Kenny, ¿para qué vamos a tu casa? No creo que haya alguien a quien podamos preguntarle sobre la desaparición de Stan-Dijo Kyle

-Supongo que Karen o mi hermano Kevin saben a dónde se fue hace cuatro días atrás-Le respondió Kenny mientras caminaban.

-Pero, ¿Kevin aún esta en tu casa? Que yo sepa él se fue hace mucho tiempo atrás-Comento Kyle sin dejar de caminar junto a su amigo.

-Uhm... ¡Es verdad! Se fue con su novia, que trabajaba en Pasitas a Denver-recordó el rubio, concordando con el pelirrojo, pero enseguida se quedaron callados al ver un auto estacionado en la puerta de la casa de Kenny.

-¿Seguro? ¿Y de quien es ese auto?-Pregunto Kyle viendo un auto de color gris plateado con algunas manchas de lodo y de oxido en la entrada de la casa de Kenny.

-Diablos, no pensé que Kevin vendría a casa-Dijo Kenny deteniendo su caminata-¿Y ahora qué haremos, Ky?-

-Vamos a preguntarle si vio a Stan-dijo Kyle con suma confianza corriendo a la casa del chico pervertido. Kenny empezó a correr detrás de él, mientras corrían ambos amigos vieron como las puertas delanteras del auto se abrían y salían Kevin y Ferrari de este.

-¡CHICOS! ¡CHICOS!-Grito Kyle a lo lejos intentando llamar al hermano de Kenny y a su novia.

-Kyle, ¿eres tú?-preguntó Kevin reconociendo al amigo de su hermano menor.

-S-Si, soy…soy yo-Dijo Kyle deteniéndose cerca del auto de Kevin y Ferrari, Kenny se detuvo junto a él un poco agitado y bajo la cabeza para recuperar su respiración.

-Wow, me alegra volver a verte-Le dijo Kevin y ve a su hermano-Y a ti también, Kenny… ¿Qué estaban haciendo? ¿Por qué corrieron hasta aquí?-

-Es que…Kyle quiere preguntarte algo…-Dijo Kenny que aun intentaba recuperar su respiración, giro su cabeza para ver a Kyle-D-Dilo…dilo tu!...estas en mejor condición para…para hablar que yo-

-¿Han encontrado a Stan hace cuatro días atrás? Es que él salió del pueblo y no piensa volver-pregunto Kyle preocupado a la pareja.

-Sí, lo hemos visto-Respondió Ferrari-Hace cuatro días atrás lo encontramos caminando por la carretera, parecía perdido así que decidimos recogerlo-

-Antes de ir para Denver, Ferrari y yo pensábamos en ir a visitar a mi familia-Continuó Kevin viendo a su hermano-le preguntamos qué había pasado pero no quiso decirnos porque se fue del pueblo…en fin, lo lleve a Denver en el baúl del auto para que no sea descubierto-

-Probablemente aún se encuentra en Denver-Les dijo Ferrari a ambos chicos-No pudo haber ido tan lejos-


	10. Viajando a Denver

Mientras tanto, un poco lejos de la casa de Kenny…Neko y Cartman se encontraban caminando en silencio, primero que nada era porque no tenían ánimos para discutir y la segunda razón era que Neko estaba decepcionada, ya habían ido a interrogar a casi todos los chicos que conocían y ninguno quería saber nada con Stan o simplemente fingían no haberlo visto.

-Que decepción, visitamos casi todas las casas y el único que cree haber visto a Stan fue Token-Le dijo Neko a Cartman sin mirarlo mientras caminaban.

-Es cierto, además sin el hippie tengo menos gente a quien molestar-Comento el adolescente de "huesos grandes".

-¡Chicos! ¡Chicos!

-¿Eh? ¿Quién está hablando?-Pregunto Neko mirando a todos lados, enseguida su mirada se enfoco en Kenny y Kyle que venían corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡CHICOS! ¡CHICOS!-Gritaron ambos amigos acercándose cada vez más a la Otaku y a la bola de grasa andante.

-¡KYLE, KENNY!-Grito Neko viendo que sus dos amigos dejaron de correr deteniéndose delante de ella-¿Qué paso? ¿Averiguaron algo sobre el paradero de Stan?-

-Sí, ya averiguamos a donde se fue Stan-exclamó Kyle a los dos chicos.

-¿Y? ¿Qué averiguaron chicos? Queremos saber a dónde se fue el marica de Stan-Dijo Cartman impaciente.

-Bueno, hablamos con Kevin, mi hermano y Ferrari…su novia, ¿se acuerdan de Ferrari? ¿La chica que trabajaba en pasitas cuando éramos niños?-Pregunto Kenny viendo a sus dos amigos.

-No sé de quién hablas, Kenny. Porque cuando era niña yo no vivía aquí, sino en Argentina…pero conozco a tu hermano así que, ¡vamos! Dinos que te contaron-Le pidió Neko ansiosa por la respuesta.

-Ok, ¡Kevin y Ferrari encontraron a Stan cerca de la carretera y lo llevaron hasta Denver!-Respondió Kenny.

-¡Genial! Ahora sabemos a dónde se fue Stan-Dijo Neko emocionada porque al fin encontraron una pista mas de donde podría estar su amigo pelinegro-no tenemos otra opción más que viajar a Denver y buscarlo-

-Pero ¿Cómo vamos a viajar hasta allá, Marica?-preguntó Cartman con curiosidad y arrogancia a la vez.

-Podríamos tomarnos un autobús-Les sugirió Kenny-No creo que sea tan costoso viajar en autobús hasta Denver, todo vale la pena por Stan, ¿Qué dicen?-

-Es verdad, hay que hacer esto por Stan-Dijo Neko extendiendo un puño-¿Quién está conmigo?-

Al principio ninguno de los tres chicos del cuarteto quiso extender su puño para apoyar a Neko, hasta que Cartman de mala gana extendió su puño chocándolo apenas con el de Neko.

-Yo estoy contigo, minoría-Comento Cartman mirando para otro lado. Kenny lo miro, dudo un poco pero enseguida sonrió al saber que el gordo infeliz estaba del lado de Neko y que la ayudaría a encontrar a Stan.

-Cuenta conmigo, Neko-Kenny también extendió su puño y lo choco con el de Neko. Los tres se miraron y sonrieron un poco, pero Neko enseguida borro su sonrisa al ver a Kyle cruzado de brazos viéndolos fijamente.

-Oye, Kyle…Que pasa? No vas a apoyarnos? No nos dejes así-Comento Neko a modo de broma.

-Está bien! Los ayudare, chicos-Dijo Kyle también extendiendo su puño y chocándolo con el de los tres amigos.

-Bien… ¡a la cuenta de tres!-Dijo Neko sin separar su puño ni un segundo-¡Uno…dos…tres!-Enseguida los cuatro separaron sus puños y elevaron las manos al aire gritando "TODO VALE LA PENA POR STAN".

-¡Esperen! Hay un problema, ¿Cómo conseguiremos el dinero para los billetes, Neko?-preguntó Cartman.

-Tienen suerte de que yo cuente con unos pequeños amigos que nos pueden ayudar en esto-Comentó Neko metiendo su mano en el bolsillo de su campera térmica y sacando su billetera de Death Note-Solo cierren los ojos y no miren lo que voy a sacar-

-Ok-dijeron -dijeron sus amigos cerrando los ojos. Neko sonrió internamente, abrió su billetera, reviso si tenía dinero en ella y después busco en los bolsillos y encontró una tarjeta de color gris con dibujos plateados, cerro la billetera con una mano, con la otra sostuvo la tarjeta y guardo la billetera en el bolsillo de su campera.

-Bien, ya pueden abrir los ojos-Dijo Neko. Kenny, Kyle y Cartman abrieron los ojos y vieron la tarjeta que tenia Neko en la mano.

-¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto Kenny mirando la tarjeta con algo de curiosidad-Como nos va a ayudar con los billetes del autobús, Neko?-

-Esto, Kenny. Es una tarjeta de crédito-Comento la Otaku retirando la tarjeta de la vista del rubio pervertido-Con eso podemos pagar los billetes sin tener que gastar efectivo-

-Wow, que interesante…y genial- exclamó Kenny mirando la tarjeta con interés. Neko rápidamente se la quito de las manos y la guardo de nuevo en la billetera, no sin antes limpiarla un poco con la manga de su campera.

-Neko, no deberías hacer eso con la tarjeta, se puede desmagnetizar-Le comento Kyle viendo a su amiga guardar la tarjeta en la billetera.

-Nah, nunca ha pasado-Respondió Neko-Bien, vamos a la terminal de autobuses, tenemos que sacar unos billetes para ir a Denver-

* * *

 

Mientras tanto, en la carretera, ya casi era de noche y Stan aun se encontraba dentro del autobús que lo llevaría a Cheyenne, Wyoming. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en el cristal de la ventana y miraba el paisaje, el cielo se había teñido de color naranja y violeta, había algunas nubes grises en los campos, cerró los ojos rogando que no volviera a llover cuando llegara a Wyoming.

Reacciono rápidamente al ver que las luces del autobús se encendían iluminando los asientos y algunas personas dejaban de usar sus celulares, leer libros, revistas o trabajar con sus notebooks para irse a dormir.

-Creo que debería dormir un poco, después de todo aun tengo sueño…me pase toda la noche viendo la televisión en el departamento de Carol y Maisie-Pensó Stan, apoyo la cabeza sobre el respaldo del asiento, concentro su mirada en un punto fijo en el techo hasta que se canso, cerro los ojos y se quedo dormido.

No pasaron ni diez minutos o más de viaje cuando Stan despertó de una manera perezosa al escuchar que el autobús se había frenado, la gente que estaba dormida rápidamente se despertó y comenzó a tomar sus cosas. Stan se quedo en su asiento esperando a que la gente salga, cuando casi todos salieron, asomo su cabeza para hablarle al conductor.

-D-Disculpe…-Dijo Stan con una voz apenas audible, aclaro su garganta y hablo mas fuerte-¡Disculpe!-

-¿Si? ¿Qué pasa, niño?-Pregunto el conductor sin mirarlo.

-¿En dónde estamos? Mejor dicho, ¿dónde paramos?-Pregunto Stan con curiosidad y con la vista fija en el asiento del conductor.

-Estamos en Loveland, Colorado-Le respondió el conductor encendiendo un cigarrillo-Aquí se termina nuestro recorrido-

-P-pero… ¿este autobús no va a Cheyenne?-Pregunto Stan con algo de curiosidad.

-No, lo siento niño pero debiste tomar el autobús equivocado-Le respondió el conductor-ahora bájate que no pienso llevar a una sola persona de regreso a Denver y hay más pasajeros que quieren ir hasta allá-

-Eeeh...lo siento-Dijo Stan con algo de miedo al conductor y salió del autobús. Hacia frió al salir del autobús ya que ahora era de noche y eran casi las 19:00 p.m, así que el pelinegro se subió la capucha de su campera azul, acomodo bien su mochila con su ropa y otras pertenencias a la espalda y entro casi corriendo a la terminal.

- _Antes de continuar mi viaje debería buscar un lugar cálido en donde pasar la noche_ -Pensó Stan caminando mientras veía los pequeños locales de comida, cafeterías y algún que otro puesto de revistas en la terminal- _no quiero pasar la noche aquí_ -


	11. Varado

- _Mejor busco un hotel_ -pensó Stan con un poco mas de confianza mientras caminaba por la terminal, paso una máquina expendedora de dulces y por poco pasaba un directorio telefónico con un pequeño teléfono de cable conectado y una tabla que tenia distintas direcciones de hoteles y taxis para llamar.

Descolgó el teléfono y comenzó a marcar los números que había de los diferentes hoteles que se encontraban en Loveland, pero casi todos respondían que esa noche las habitaciones estaban ocupadas y que debía esperar hasta mañana para conseguir otra o por lo menos esperar a que pasara la tormenta de nieve.

-¿Tormenta de nieve?-Stan corto la llamada y se asomo por la ventana de la entrada de la terminal y pudo ver como pequeños copos de nieve caían del cielo nocturno y se estrellaban contra el asfalto de la calle creando unas pequeñas capas de nieve en el-¡Maldición! ¿Qué voy a hacer? No puedo salir y tampoco puedo volver a Denver…no me queda otra opción más que pasar la noche aquí-

* * *

Cerca de las 21:54 hasta la medianoche, los autobuses dejaron de ir y venir por la terminal, las luces se estaban apagando, las puertas de la entrada principal se cerraron y todas las puertas metálicas de los puestos se estaban cerrando. Cuando todo quedo en calma, Stan asomo su cabeza detrás de los asientos de espera de la terminal y miro para todos lados esperando que no haya nadie más excepto el, al no ver a nadie se echo a correr rápidamente hacia una tienda vieja, vacía pero con la cortina de metal puesta aunque le faltaba la puerta para entrar y salir.

- _¡_ _Perfecto!_ -Pensó el pelinegro colocando su mochila en un rincón de la tienda, la abrió y saco lo que parecía ser un abrigo viejo de color gris algo maltratado para usar como frazada- _Podre descansar aquí, nadie me molestara y también puedo usar mi mochila como almohada para dormir en el suelo_ -

Stan se acostó en el suelo colocando su cabeza sobre su mochila y se tapo con el abrigo para que pudiera darse un poco de calor mientras pasaba la noche en ese frio puesto abandonado.

-¿Cómo se encontraran los demás chicos de South Park, Mis padres y mis amigos?-pensó el azabache acordándose de sus amigos y su familia que dejó en el pueblo, al pensar en Kyle enseguida cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, se volvió a acomodar en el suelo intentando buscar una posición cómoda para dormir.

* * *

_*Terminal de autobús de South Park, Colorado- 22:00 p.m*_

Neko, Kenny, Kyle y Cartman salieron de la estación de autobuses antes de que esta cerrara y perdieran su oportunidad de sacar unos billetes para viajar a Denver.

-Bien, ya que sacamos los billetes…será mejor que me los quede hasta mañana-Dijo Neko guardándolos en un bolsillo interno de su campera térmica-No quiero que ustedes se descuiden y lleguen a perder los billetes-ve a Kenny y Cartman-De lo contrario no podrán viajar a Denver, en cuanto a ti-Ve a Kyle- Quédatelo porque sé que eres el mas responsable del Team Stan y no vas a perder el billete, confió en ti-

-Gracias-Kyle se guardo el billete en un bolsillo de su campera-A todo esto, ¿Qué hora es?-

-Hmm…son casi las 22:00-Comento Kenny mirando su reloj de pulsera-¿Quieren ir a casa o a comer algo?-

-Vamos a comer algo, tengo hambre-Sugirió Cartman-No comí casi nada desde que estamos en este maldito lugar-

-No te vendría mal bajar un par de kilos, culón-Dijo Kyle riéndose de su "amienemigo".

-¡No soy gordo! ¡Tengo huesos grandes!-se defendió Cartman molesto mientras que Kyle no paraba de reírse.

-Cartman, si tuvieras el trasero más grande que tu cuerpo seguramente estallaría jajajaja-Comento Neko riéndose al igual que Kenny haciendo que Cartman se enojara más y gritara que no era gracioso.

-Bueno, ya. Dejando de lado el chiste Jajaja… ¿Vamos a comer a Mcdonalds?-sugirió Kenny. Todos aceptaron la propuesta dejando de lado el chiste y también de reírse para comenzar a caminar a Mcdonalds.

-Me gustaría comer esa hamburguesa llamada "Club house", por el comercial se ve delicioso!-exclamó la bola de grasa andante comentando el nuevo sandwich de Mcdonalds.

* * *

Los cuatro amigos llegaron a Mcdonalds, una vez adentro del local sintieron el aire caliente del acondicionador y las maquinas que se dedicaban a preparar la comida, delante de ellos había algunas personas viendo que iban a ordenar así que se colocaron detrás de ellas y se pusieron a mirar las imágenes del menú para ya decidir que iban a pedir para comer.

Las personas que estaban delante de ellos ya se habían retirado a otro sector de la caja para recoger sus ordenes y ahora era el momento de que ellos pidieran lo que ya querían.

-Buenas noches, bienvenidos a Mcdonalds. ¿Qué van a ordenar?-Pregunto la cajera mirando a los tres chicos y a la Otaku con gorro de orejas de gato.

-Em, si…hola-Le devolvió el saludo Kenny-Yo…yo quiero una Big mac con papas pequeñas y gaseosa mediana-

-¡Yo quiero una hamburguesa Club house con papas grandes, gaseosa grande y sundae de chocolate!-Dijo el gordo de Cartman a la cajera.

-Yo quiero una hamburguesa Southern Style Chicken, con una ensalada y…-Dijo Kyle pero enseguida se calla al escuchar a Neko reírse bajito-¿Y ahora de que te ríes?-

-¡Q-Que…dijiste "Style"!-Dijo Neko sin dejar de reírse y un poco sonrojada al pensar en su OTP de South Park favorita.

-N-No lo malinterpretes!-Le dijo Kyle un poco molesto viendo a su amiga tapándose la boca con ambas manos para aguantar la risa, Kyle rodo sus ojos en señal de fastidio y volvió a ver a la cajera-Como dije antes, quiero una hamburguesa Southern Style Chicken, con una ensalada y gaseosa pequeña-

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso estas a dieta, judío?-Pregunto Cartman a modo de broma haciendo que Neko retirara ambas manos de su boca para ponerlas sobre sus rodillas y soltar una carcajada.

-¡Deja de ser tan molesto, Cartman!-exclamó el pelirrojo, Neko dejo de reírse por un momento para poder ir a pedir su comida.

-Em, yo quisiera una Mc rib con unas papas grandes, gaseosa grande y de postre un Mc Flurry Oreo-Dijo Neko a la cajera.

-Lo siento joven, pero la Mc rib no se vende en este país, actualmente solo se sirve en España-Le respondió la cajera-así que mejor ve ordenando otra cosa-

-Oke, entonces…um, quiero una hamburguesa Spicy Chicken Habanero con papas grandes, sala ranch, gaseosa grande y de postre un Mc Flurry Oreo-Le pidió la Otaku a la cajera.

-De acuerdo, vayan a la ultima caja a recoger sus ordenes, en unos minutos los llamamos-Dijo la cajera. Neko le dio las gracias, después de pagar todo fueron a la última caja a retirar los pedidos. Kenny se detuvo y se alejo del grupo avisando que debía ir al baño y de paso a buscar un lugar donde sentarse.


	12. Varado [2/2]

Anteriormente:

-Oke, entonces…um, quiero una hamburguesa Spicy Chicken Habanero con papas grandes, sala ranch, gaseosa grande y de postre un Mc Flurry Oreo-Le pidió la Otaku a la cajera.

-De acuerdo, vayan a la ultima caja a recoger sus ordenes, en unos minutos los llamamos-Dijo la cajera. Neko le dio las gracias, después de pagar todo fueron a la última caja a retirar los pedidos. Kenny se detuvo y se alejo del grupo avisando que debía ir al baño y de paso a buscar un lugar donde sentarse.

* * *

-Al menos el payaso de este restaurante y sus extraños amigos ya no aparecen más-Comento Cartman al saber que Ronald Mcdonald ya no aparece más en la televisión de Estados Unidos.

-Tal vez no aparezca mas aquí, pero vi en la tele que aparece una cabra de vez en cuando y no sé porque-Comento Neko tomando tres papas fritas del contenedor de cartón y comiéndoselas, enseguida bajo un poco la mirada al ver a Cartman robándole parte de sus papas fritas-¡OYE! Esas son mis papas, comete las tuyas-

-¡Todas las papas fritas son mías, marica con orejas de gato!-Dijo Cartman sin siquiera preocuparse por el enojo de Neko.

-¡NO! Estas son MIS papas-Le recrimino la Otaku enojada apartando la bandeja de Cartman y levantando el contenedor de cartón donde estaban las papas fritas-Además, yo no estoy tan gorda como tú y necesito comer un poco más, ¿no lo crees?-

-¡Yo no estoy gordo! ¿Tengo que repetírtelo?-Pregunto Cartman enojado, en eso un brazo se interpone entre el infeliz nazi y la chica Otaku para evitar que se peleen y era Kenny.

-Ya basta, no sigan discutiendo ustedes dos-Dijo Kenny regañándolos como si fuera su mama o algo así-Parecen dos niños insoportables, así que cálmense y comamos todos tranquilos-

-Está bien-Dijeron ambos rivales sentándose de nuevo en sus sillas y comenzando a comer otra vez, de vez en cuando se dirigían una mirada de odio y se maldecían mentalmente.

-¡Esta comida es deliciosa!-exclamó Kenny mientras comía su hamburguesa.

-Lo dices como si fuera lo mejor que hayas comido en tu vida-Comento Neko con algo de sarcasmo, en eso fijo su mirada en Kyle que estaba jugando con los tomates cherry de su ensalada-¿Qué sucede, Kyle? ¿No tienes hambre?-

-¿Eh?-Kyle miro a Neko y se avergonzó un poco-S-Si, es solo que…-baja la mirada a otra parte-nada, estaba distraído, es todo-

-Kyle, se que te preocupa que Stan este desaparecido y nadie sepa donde esta pero…mira el lado positivo! Por lo menos Kevin y Ferrari nos ayudaron y ahora podemos continuar la búsqueda en Denver-Le dijo Neko intentando animarlo.

-¡Es verdad, Neko! Mañana viajaremos a Denver para encontrar a Stan, ¡no estés triste, Ky!-trató de animarlo Kenny.

* * *

_*Terminal de autobuses de Loveland, Colorado- (07:30 a.m)*_

Un nuevo día, el sol comenzaba a asomarse esa fría mañana de invierno en Estados Unidos, ciudad? Loveland. La luz comenzaba a entrar por las ventanas y la puerta de entrada principal en la terminal de autobuses, en un puesto abandonado se encontraba durmiendo profundamente un joven pelinegro de 16 años, ignorando por completo lo que pasaba en esa terminal.

-¡Agh!-exclamo Stan al sentir las luces llegar a sus ojos, se levanto del suelo, se quito el abrigo gris de encima que usaba como frazada y lo guardo en su mochila-¿Qué hora es? Ya ni se cuanto tiempo llevo durmiendo aquí-

Stan salió del puesto abandonado y vio a las personas que trabajaban en la terminal abriendo sus puestos de revistas, libros y comida rápida, algunas boleterías comenzaban a abrirse y todo el mundo ya estaba comenzando a trabajar y seguir con su rutina de todos los días. El pelinegro comenzó a caminar por los puestos de comida rápida buscando un lugar tranquilo donde desayunar, encontró al fondo un pequeño local de café y donuts llamado "Dunkin' Donuts", se asomo a la entrada y vio a unas chicas acomodando los vasos de plástico y las jarras de café en la cocina, un chico sacaba las bandejas con donuts viejas y las tiraba a una bolsa de consorcio.

-D-Disculpen-Llamo Stan a las chicas pero fue ignorado-¡Disculpen!-ahora una de las chicas y el chico lo estaban viendo-Lo siento, am…quisiera *ejem* quisiera desayunar aquí por favor-

-Lo lamento, vas a tener que esperar dos horas, aún no abrimos-Le respondió la chica que se encontraba acomodando las jarras de café y encendiendo la máquina para comenzar a prepararlo-¿Serias tan amable de volver cuando hayamos terminado de limpiar?-

-Sí, claro-Respondió Stan alejándose del local y comenzando a caminar otra vez por la terminal-¿ _Qué hago ahora? ¿Podré obtener un empleo temporal o algo así para ganar algo de dinero?_ -

Mientras caminaba, Stan escucho un "Psst", alguien lo estaba llamando, giro la vista hacia atrás y vio a una de las chicas del puesto de Dunkin' Donuts caminando hacia el rápidamente, cuando estuvo frente a Stan se detuvo a unos pocos centímetros del pelinegro.

-Escúchame-Le dijo la chica en voz baja-Ven conmigo, te llevare a la bodega del puesto, voy a darte algo de comer-

-¿D-De acuerdo?-Dijo Stan con algo de desconfianza, la chica lo tomo de la manga de su campera y comenzaron a caminar juntos hacia el puesto que se encontraba al fondo de la terminal junto a los demás puestos de comida rápida.

* * *

Stan y la chica pasaron por la cocina, cruzaron el baño de empleados y llegaron a la bodega donde guardaban los vasos, las servilletas, las jarras de café y las cajas para colocar las donuts, pegada a la pared había una mesa con una silla para la hora del descanso. Stan entro primero seguido de la chica, quien encendió la luz de la estrecha bodega y le indico a Stan que tomara asiento, el pelinegro obedeció y se sentó junto a la mesa.

-¿Y ahora qué?-Pregunto Stan sentado en la silla mirando a la chica-Vas a darme el desayuno ¿o no?-

-Sí, si…solo…-La chica comenzó a alejarse y se fijo de que nadie viniera al pasillo para preguntar qué estaba pasando-solo espera unos minutos, ya vuelvo…prometo que te traeré el desayuno-

-Gracias, señorita. Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-preguntó Stan a la chica que lo ayudó.

-Me llamo Carter-Respondió la chica-Ahora, espérame que enseguida volveré con tu desayuno-

La chica salió y dejo a Stan solo en la bodega, mientras pasaban los minutos el pelinegro pudo escuchar el ruido de las maquinas de café, pasos ir y venir por la cocina y el pasillo para ingresar al baño de empleados, el ruido de la caja registradora y gente reclamando su orden. Diez segundos más tarde, Carter entro con una bandeja de plástico proveniente de la cocina con un vaso desechable de café, unas servilletas y algo de comer.

-Lo siento mucho, había muchos clientes esta mañana pidiendo algo para desayunar y estuve ocupada-se disculpo la chica dejando la bandeja en la mesa-No sé qué te gusta para desayunar así que te traje un café chico con azúcar, un ** _croissant_  **con ensalada de pollo adentro y también una donut de chocolate con crema dentro-

-Esto se ve delicioso…gracias, señorita. Y por cierto, mi nombre es Stan-dijo el pelinegro en un tono caballeroso, Carter solo sonrió.

-Cuando termines de comer, por favor tira el vaso y las servilletas en el cesto de papeles que está en el pasillo-Le pidió Carter-Tengo que volver a trabajar, disfruta tu desayuno y prométeme que no le vas a decir nada a nadie porque si se entera mi gerente, me puede despedir-

-Por supuesto-Dijo Stan-No le diré nada a nadie-

Carter se retiro y Stan comenzó a tomar el café con azúcar y a comer el  ** _croissant_**  con ensalada de pollo antes de la donut con chocolate.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la terminal de autobuses de South Park, Neko, Kyle, Kenny y Cartman se encontraban sentados esperando a que llegara el autobús para ir a Denver. Esa mañana hacia mucho frió, Neko vio la temperatura en las noticias y marcaban que hacían diez grados aproximadamente, así que cerró bien su campera térmica negra y se abrazo a sí misma con las manos cerradas en forma de puño para darse algo de calor, cosa que apenas funcionaba.

-¡¿Cuando carajo va a llegar el jodido autobús?!-Pregunto Cartman haciendo berrinches como un niño pequeño.

-Cállate, gordo imbécil-Le dijo Kyle temblando de frió, aunque no tanto como Neko-Vas a hacer que las personas nos vean raro y nos pueden regañar por tu culpa-

-No lo creo, ya que algunas de esas personas también pueden ser turistas -Dijo Kenny.

- _Pasajeros que abordan el autobús con destino a Denver, colorado por favor dirigirse a la estación número cinco_ -Aviso un parlante por la terminal y por el lugar donde se encontraban sentados los tres  adolescentes y la chica casi-adulta. Enseguida los cuatro amigos se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar hacia la estación para tomar el autobús a Denver.

-¡Por fin llegó esa mierda de autobús!-exclamó Cartman molesto.

-¡CÁLLATE YA!-Le gritaron Kenny, Neko y Kyle haciendo que Cartman se asustara un poco y tragara saliva, solo asintió levemente con la cabeza y siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a una puerta de vidrio corredizo con el numero cinco algo despintado, afuera estaba estacionado el autobús y una fila de personas estaba formada afuera esperando a que se abriera la puerta del autobús para poder entrar.

-Bueno, no nos queda de otra que esperar afuera-Dijo Neko-aunque hace un frió de puta madre, hay que intentar resistirlo-

-¡Hippie de mierda! ¿Por qué no se fue a un lugar mas cálido?-murmuró Cartman un poco furioso.


	13. Huyendo a Texas

Kyle, Neko, Cartman y Kenny esperaron afuera bajo el clima frío de la mañana en Colorado a que las personas que estaban delante de ellos en la fila subieran al autobús rápido para poder ir a Denver a buscar a su amigo pelinegro desaparecido ya hace una semana. Cuando todas las personas terminaron de subir y de acomodarse en sus asientos, le toco al grupo subir últimos así que fueron a los asientos de atrás, pero sin llegar a los que estaban al fondo. Neko y Kyle se sentaron juntos, Neko se sentó junto a la ventana mientras que Kenny y Cartman se sentaron del lado derecho, Cartman fue el que se sentó al lado de la ventana, hasta peleo un poco con Kenny para ver quien iría junto a la ventana.

-Al menos puedo mirar el paisaje-dijo alegre el gordo, aunque su barriga le dificultara un poco la vista.

-Eso es cierto, aunque odie tener que admitirlo, Cartman-Dijo Neko mirando el paisaje por su lado de la ventana.

-Espero que cuando lleguemos a Denver, logremos encontrar a Stan-Dijo Kenny un poco preocupado por su amigo pelinegro-porque si no, gastamos dinero en los billetes para nada-

-Tiene que seguir en Denver, no pudo haberse ido tan lejos-Comentó Kyle sin mirar a Kenny, su vista estaba enfocada en el respaldo del asiento que tenía enfrente de él-no ahora con este clima tan frio-

-Pero Stan pudo haber viajado a otra parte además de Denver-Dijo Neko un poco preocupada-Nuestro deber como amigos, es ir a buscarlo. No importa si tenemos que viajar hasta Canadá para encontrarlo, tenemos que hacerlo, somos sus amigos después de todo-

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la terminal de autobuses de Loveland, Stan ya había terminado su desayuno y ahora se encontraba saliendo del puesto de "Dunkin' Dounts" sin que los clientes lo hayan visto o preguntado que hacia ahí adentro si no trabajaba en el puesto. Comenzó a caminar hasta la salida principal de la terminal con la mochila cargada a su espalda, al salir hacia mucho frio, así que cerro más su campera azul, se acomodo los guantes de color rojo sin dedos que llevaba en las manos y su gorro azul con pompón rojo.

-¿ _Ahora a dónde puedo ir?_ -Pensaba Stan mirando a la gente caminar por la acera y algunos autos pasar por la calle- _No me puedo quedar en una casa y tampoco puedo pagar un hotel, necesito refugiarme, ya encontrare un lugar mientras camino_ -

Stan se alejo de la terminal de autobuses y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, pronto se encontró en una zona suburbana, miro el cartel de la calle y leyó que se encontraba en "E 22nd St", mientras caminaba se puso a mirar las casas y esto lo hizo pensar en South Park pero enseguida desecho el pensamiento, aunque le era muy difícil seguir adelante si tenía a su pueblo natal todo el tiempo en la mente.

Una canción de los 60's lo hizo volver a la realidad, Stan no veía bien de donde provenía pero la escuchaba de lejos a la perfección.

_The warden threw a party in the county jail_

_The prison band was there and they began to wail_

_The band was jumpin' and the joint began to swing_

_You should've heard those knocked out jailbirds sing_

-¿ _Por qué está sonando esa canción? Acaso hay una fiesta?_ -Pensó Stan, enseguida corrió buscando de donde provenía esta música, doblo una esquina y en su lugar no se encontró con una fiesta, sino una pequeña camioneta Volkswagen vieja estacionada en el jardín de una casa.

- _Espero que las personas que estén en la camioneta sean amables_ -Pensó Stan acercándose mas a la camioneta. Vio que la puerta de la camioneta estaba abierta y pudo ver a dos chicos acomodando unas cajas de casettes viejos y CDS en la parte trasera que usaban como sofá, los demás asientos -menos el del co-piloto y conductor- habían sido retirados y ahora solo había una alfombra tejida a mano de muchos colores, lámparas de lava, un pequeño estéreo y unas almohadas para sentarse en el suelo.

-¿Qué rayos?-Dijo una chica con rastas en el asiento del co-piloto viendo a Stan-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué haces en nuestra camioneta, hermano?-

-Mi nombre es Stan, Stan Marsh y yo no sabía que alguien estaba aquí-se disculpó el pelinegro.

-Bien, si no sabías que había alguien en la camioneta no tendrías que haber venido en primer lugar-Respondió la chica de rastas-Por cierto, los chicos que están ahí atrás son mis amigos-

-¿Qué hay?-Pregunto uno de los chicos dejando una caja llena de CD's para acercarse al pelinegro y levantar la mano-¿Cómo estas, hermano? ¡Choca los cinco!-

Stan dudo un poco de la actitud de aquel chico, lo vio a la cara y tenía su mejor sonrisa de tonto cosa que al pelinegro le causo gracia, enseguida levanto su mano y choco los cinco con aquel extraño que apenas acababa de conocer.

-Oigan, ¿hacia donde se dirigen? Es que…acabo de llegar pero necesito irme de aquí pronto-Dijo Stan-Nadie debe saber que estuve en este pueblo-

-¿Por qué? ¿Estás escapando de la cárcel, viejo?-preguntó con desconfianza la chica.

-¡Claro que no! Es por una cuestión personal y lo más probable es que mis amigos me estén buscando y yo no quiero volver a verlos-Respondió Stan y ve hacia la calle-¿Hacia donde se dirigen? Y… ¿me van a ayudar o no?-

-Sí, te ayudaremos, viejo. Recién estábamos empacando nuestras cosas para ir a acampar a Houston, Texas-Respondió uno de los chicos que estaba acomodando unas lámparas acercándose al grupo-vamos a ir a un desfile que esta todos los años en invierno y pensamos viajar en la camioneta, ¿Te nos unes, viejo?-

-Hmmm…-Stan lo pensó por un momento, no sabía si era cierto lo que le decían esos vagos fumadores de hierba, pero después de un rato no tenía más opción que acceder ya que no tenía otro sitio donde quedarse en Loveland-Esta bien, iré con ustedes-

-¡Fantástico! Ahora súbete a la camioneta que ya nos vamos-Le dijo la chica de rastas tomando de la manga de la campera al pelinegro y haciendo que se suba a la camioneta pero accidentalmente se cae de rodillas sobre una de las almohadas y apoyando las manos en una de las ventanillas de la camioneta.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Stan preocupado a la chica ayudándola a levantarse.

-S-Si, si…¡n-no pasa nada, viejo!-Comentó ella riéndose y se levanta del suelo tambaleándose un poco-Me ha pasado antes, pero estoy acostum…acostumbrada jejeje-

Al sentir un poco cerca a la chica, Stan pudo sentir olor a marihuana quemada de su cabello rubio lleno de rastas con distintos colores. La chica vio a Stan fijamente a los ojos y el pelinegro hizo lo mismo pero ella se echo a reír a carcajadas, empujo a Stan a un lado y se subió al asiento del co-piloto para poder abrocharse el cinturón.

-OK! YA ESTAMOS LISTOS?-Pregunto ella viendo a sus amigos.

-¡CLARO QUE SI!-Gritaron todos, menos Stan que aun seguía atontado por el empujón que le dio la chica con rastas en el cabello.

-¡De acuerdo!-Grito ella, otro chico con algunas rastas en su cabello corto entro a la camioneta y se sentó en el asiento del piloto abrochándose el cinturón-Entonces, sujétense fuerte porque ya nos vamos-

-¿Cuánto tiempo va a durar este viaje a Texas?-pregunto Stan a la muchacha con curiosidad.

-No lo sé, supongo que será rápido-Respondió la chica de rastas sin dejar de reírse-Hasta entonces, ¿Quién quiere escuchar a "Queen"?-

Sin que nadie haya preguntado, la chica ya había puesto un CD de Queen a volumen casi máximo resonando en los oídos de todos, incluyendo en los del pelinegro Stan, quien miraba un poco asustado como esos chicos con los que viajaba se movían al ritmo de la música y cantaban a gritos –aunque un poco desafinado- las canciones de la banda.


	14. Buscando a Stan en Denver

Anteriormente:

-No lo sé, supongo que será rápido-Respondió la chica de rastas sin dejar de reírse-Hasta entonces, ¿Quién quiere escuchar a "Queen"?-

Sin que nadie haya preguntado, la chica ya había puesto un CD de Queen a volumen casi máximo resonando en los oídos de todos, incluyendo en los del pelinegro Stan, quien miraba un poco asustado como esos chicos con los que viajaba se movían al ritmo de la música y cantaban a gritos –aunque un poco desafinado- las canciones de la banda.

* * *

-Por cierto, ¡¿Cómo se llaman?!-preguntó Stan en voz alta debido al ruido de la música a los chicos hippies.

Stan sintió que había sido ignorado, ya que los chicos y la chica de rastas estaban más concentrados en escuchar la música de "Queen" que en responder a sus preguntas, así que no le quedo de otra más que quedarse quieto, escuchando las canciones abrazando sus rodillas.

* * *

* _Terminal de autobús de Denver, colorado- (09:15 a.m)_ *

Kyle, Kenny, Neko y Cartman ya habían llegado a Denver. Bajaron rápidamente del autobús y entraron a la terminal calefaccionada, una vez adentro, los cuatro amigos se pusieron a caminar para hallar la salida principal de la terminal que los llevaría a la calle, tenían que viajar al centro de la ciudad y encontrar a Stan.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a tener que caminar, Neko?-preguntó Cartman protestando y comenzando a cansarse.

-No mucho, solo déjame buscar un taxi que nos lleve a los cuatro al centro de Denver-Dijo Neko caminando junto a Kenny y Kyle con Cartman siguiéndolos detrás mientras miraba los estacionamientos especiales para taxis-¡Ya encontré uno!-

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees vamos a tardar en encontrar a Stan?-preguntó Kyle preocupado. Neko le levanto la mano para que se callara, camino lentamente hasta un taxi, asomo su cara a la ventanilla de la puerta izquierda delantera y pudo ver que había un hombre adentro del taxi pero estaba dormido.

-¡Ya encontré un taxi!-Les dijo Neko haciendo que los chicos se acercaran, Neko puso sus manos a los costados de sus ojos como si fueran binoculares o un antifaz, apoyo la mano derecha con un guante negro con las patas de un gatito en el vidrio frío de la ventanilla, hizo un puño y golpeo el vidrio despertando al hombre que estaba ahí adentro.

-¡Si! ¿Quieren ir a algún lado?-preguntó el hombre con un tono cansino.

-Hola, ¿podría llevarnos al centro de la ciudad?-Pregunto Neko, mete su mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Kyle y saca una fotografía-Buscamos a un chico, es él…-le entrega la fotografía al hombre-Su nombre es Stanley Marsh y desapareció hace una semana-

-No me acuerdo de haber visto a ese chico, pero los llevare al centro, si-contestó el hombre seriamente.

-¿En serio? Gracias, gracias-Le agradeció Kenny, Neko enseguida abrió la puerta izquierda trasera del taxi. Neko, Cartman y Kenny viajaron atrás y Kyle se sentó adelante en el asiento de co-piloto. El conductor puso en marcha el auto, se alejaron de la terminal de autobuses para dirigirse al centro de la ciudad.

-Y ¿Dónde quieren que los deje?-Preguntó el hombre mientras conducía el taxi-y lo más importante, ¿por qué su amigo esta desaparecido? ¿Le hicieron algo para que él se fuera o algo así?-

-Él se puso mal porque lo lastimaron y por eso se tuvo que ir de South Park-dijo Neko viendo a Kyle con una expresión seria mientras que el pelirrojo estaba un poco triste y cabizbajo ya que él era responsable de todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Y en lugar de que se vaya de su casa, no pudieron intentar levantarle el ánimo? Aunque sea un poco? Ustedes sí que son malos amigos-Comento el hombre decepcionado con el grupo.

-Yo si quería ayudarlo, señor. Pero se rehusó y simplemente se fue de la escuela-Respondió Neko-Ahora nuestro deber como amigos es encontrarlo y convencerlo de que vuelva a casa-

-Mucha suerte con eso! ustedes son buenos amigos al intentar encontrarlo en una ciudad tan grande como esta y lejos de su casa-dijo el hombre orgulloso de ellos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Stan junto a sus nuevos amigos hippies estaban viajando con la camioneta por la carretera para ir a Houston, Texas. Ahora no pasaban canciones de "Queen" ahora estaban reproduciendo música de los "Bee Gees", una banda disco muy popular en los años 60 y 70's.

-Oigan, quiero volver a repetir una pregunta-Dijo Stan-¿Podrían bajar un poco el volumen de la música?-

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Si…claro, como digas, hermano-Dijo el chico que conducía la camioneta bajando el volumen del estéreo haciendo que sus otros dos amigos protestaran y hasta lo abuchearan por bajar el volumen-Hey, cálmense! Nuestro nuevo amigo quiere preguntar algo. Por eso baje el volumen de la música-

-¿Qué quieres preguntar?-preguntaron ellos con algo de curiosidad.

-Quiero saber, ¿Cómo se llaman? No sé sus nombres-Les dijo Stan mirando a cada uno de los chicos hippies del grupo.

-Oooouh, disculpa si no nos presentamos antes, viejo-Dijo el chico que se encontraba junto a él con el que había chocado los cinco antes de subir a la camioneta-Me llamo, Jack-

-Yo soy Charlie-Dijo el otro chico recostado en el sofá que había sido instalado en la camioneta para viajar con más comodidad.

-Me llamo, Joe- Respondió el chico con algunas rastas en su cabello corto que conducía la camioneta sin mirar al pelinegro, enfocando su vista en el paisaje y la carretera.

-¡Yo soy, Miranda!-Grito la chica rubia con rastas de colores emocionada-pero puedes decirme "Myran"-

-Ok, Myran, Jack, Charlie y Joe-Dijo Stan viendo a cada uno de los chicos en la camioneta-Para que no lo olviden, me voy a presentar otra vez, yo soy Stan Marsh…no soy de aquí, yo soy de South Park, colorado-

-¡Hola, Stan!-lo saludaron los chicos hippie sonriendo.

-¿Por qué te fuiste de South Park, Stan?-preguntó Myran al pelinegro en un tono inocente y curioso, así como Jack y Charlie.

-Me fui por un problema personal, pero…sinceramente no me gustaría hablar de eso ahora, chicos-Les respondió Stan un poco triste al recordar el rechazo que había recibido de parte de Kyle y que por esa razón tuvo que abandonar South Park.

-Que pena, Stan-contestó Myran un poco triste y cabizbaja, enseguida se animo y volvió a girar su vista al grupo que estaba en la parte trasera de la camioneta-¿Tienen hambre? Podemos parar en unas horas a comer algo si quieren. Pero hasta entonces, les daré esto…-

La joven de cabellos rubios saco de su bolsa de tela con bordados de flores un pequeño bong de color azul con una boquilla, abrió el bolsillo trasero de su mochila y encontró una bolsita con unas piedritas de color negro oscuro con algunos pelitos amarillentos en ellas.

-¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto Stan un poco impresionado por el contenido de la bolsita.

-Esto es Marihuana concentrada, viejo-Respondió el chico que conducía la camioneta señalando la bolsita-vamos, prueba un poco, es inofensiva-

-N-No gracias, prefiero conservar mi salud-Dijo Stan rechazando amablemente la oferta de aquellos hippies.

-Uhm...qué pena, tú te lo pierdes-dijo Joe, Jack enseguida agarro el bong y empezó a fumar. Stan los vio atentamente pasándose el bong azul por turnos, de vez en cuando, Jack lo calentaba con un encendedor que tenia escondido en uno de los almohadones del suelo. Cuando llego el turno de Joe, que se encontraba conduciendo, lo tomo e iba a fumarlo pero Myran lo detuvo.

-No puedes fumar, eres el conductor designado aquí-Lo regaño Myran colocando 3 piedritas en el bong para fumar ella también.

-Tranquila, bebe. He conducido drogado antes y nunca ha pasado nada-Le dijo Joe despreocupadamente.

-La última vez que condujiste drogado, casi nos atrapa la policía, idiota-Dijo Myran acercando la boquilla del bong comenzando a inhalar el humo para después dejar escapar un pequeño hilo de humo gris de su boca-así que contrólate esta vez, hazlo por mí-ve a Stan y le alcanza el bong-Stan, ¿quieres un poco, viejo?-

-A él no le gusta fumar marihuana, Miranda-Le dijo Charlie apartando el bong de la vista del pelinegro-Así que no vuelvas a insistirle-

-Muchas gracias por respetar mi decisión, Charlie-dijo Stan un poco aliviado, Charlie que meneó la cabeza en señal de afirmación por la decisión del pelinegro.


	15. Una segunda pista

Mientras tanto en la ciudad de Denver, Cartman, Kenny, Kyle y Neko se bajaron del taxi después de agradecerle al conductor por llevarlos hasta el centro de la ciudad. Una vez que el taxi se alejo hasta perderse de vista, los cuatro amigos comenzaron a caminar por las calles de Denver buscando a su amigo pelinegro desaparecido.

-¿Dónde crees que estará ese hippie si aún sigue aquí?-Preguntó el gordo de Cartman arrogantemente.

-¿Quieres callarte, culón? Para eso estamos aquí-Respondió Kyle molesto-para buscar a Stan y traerlo de regreso a South Park-

-¿Por qué de repente estas preocupándote por él?-Pregunto Neko sin entender el cambio de actitud de su amigo-¿De verdad quieres encontrarlo? O…-

-¡Ya sé! Se dio cuenta de que le gusta Stan-Comento Kenny riéndose y haciendo enojar a Neko por haberle sacado las palabras de la boca.

-¡No lo puedo creer! Más de cien y pico de libros leídos en toda mi vida…y un chico pervertido que disfruta ver películas triple X un sábado por la noche en su casa me viene a robar las palabras de la boca-Dijo Neko enojada.

-¡Neko siempre pierde! jajaja-exclamó Cartman satisfecho con el sufrimiento de la chica Otaku.

-Tú también pierdes todo el tiempo, así que estamos empatados gordo nazi maricón-Dijo Neko riéndose de su propio chiste y haciendo enfadar a Cartman. Cartman quiso acercarse a golpear a Neko pero Kenny y Kyle enseguida lo tomaron por los brazos impidiendo que vaya a golpearla.

-¡Suéltenme! Dejen que le dé a este marica una lección-Dijo Cartman enojado intentando liberarse de los agarres de Kenny y Kyle.

-No tiene caso que golpees a Neko aquí, Cartman-Dijo Kyle intentando sostenerlo más tiempo e impidiendo que se zafe-Además, ella podría derrotarte fácilmente, después de todo tiene un poco más de fuerza que tu-

-Grrr…-gruñó Cartman reconociendo la verdad y apretó sus puños con fuerza por la furia. En eso escucharon una especie de tos falsa, los cuatro amigos giraron la vista y se encontraron con una mujer acompañada de una pequeña niña de cabellos blancos quien al ver a Neko, Kenny, Cartman y Kyle, se escondió detrás de su madre.

-¡¿Qué quieres puta estúpida?!-exclamó Cartman arrogante y orgulloso a la mujer. Carol puso el ceño fruncido y comenzó a caminar hacia el gordo infeliz mientras su hija se aferraba fuertemente a su sobretodo de color rojo algo gastado.

-Ten más respeto, joven. Se educado con las personas adultas-Dijo Carol regañando a Cartman haciendo que se callara y que Neko, Kyle y Kenny se echaran a reír a carcajadas-Ustedes están buscando a un chico llamado Stan Marsh, ¿no es así?-

-Sí, es de él de quien estamos hablando. ¿Usted lo encontró?-preguntó Neko a la mujer.

-No lo he visto, pero por si acaso…necesito una fotografía suya para tener idea de quién es-Dijo Carol quien veía como su niña escondía el rostro y su mirada de aquellos chicos desconocidos para ella.

-Kyle, dame la fotografía de Stan que guardaste en tu chaqueta-Le dijo Neko al pelirrojo quien desvió la mirada y saco la fotografía avergonzado entregándosela a la Otaku-Gracias-

-¡Si! ¡Ya lo he visto antes!-exclamó Carol al ver la foto de Stan, la pequeña niña que se ocultaba detrás de ella dejo de tener el miedo y decidió mirar la foto.

-Mami, ¡es él! Es Stan, recuerdas a Stan, ¿no?-Pregunto Maisie dejando de mirar la foto para ver a su madre-¡Es Stan! Estuvo en nuestra casa hace dos días atrás-

-Sí, es él, cielo-exclamó su madre sonriendo.

-¿Ustedes saben dónde está!?-preguntó Neko. En seguida Carol dejo de sonreír ante la pregunta de Neko-¿Qué pasa? No me digan que no saben donde esta-

-Lo siento mucho, pero…él se marcho de mi departamento hace dos días pero no nos dijo a donde se iba-Le respondió Carol-Quisiera ayudarlos mas pero, no sé donde puede estar ahora-

-¡No!-Exclamó Kyle comenzando a llorar dejando a Kenny triste, a Neko sorprendida y a Cartman alegre por el sufrimiento de su enemigo.

-K-Kyle, t-tranquilo-Le dijo Neko intentando animarlo-N-No te preocupes, a lo mejor…a lo mejor lo encontramos, no tienes que ponerte a llorar por eso, Stan va a aparecer-

-Tengo mis dudas respecto a eso, Neko-exclamó Kyle llorando.

* * *

En otra parte, por la carretera, la camioneta hippie donde viajaban Charlie, Joe, Miranda, Jack y Stan se detuvo en un pequeño local de comida rápida llamado "Wendy's", se abrió la puerta trasera de la camioneta, los primeros en bajar fueron Charlie y Jack, después la puerta delantera de la camioneta se abrió y Miranda bajo de un salto seguida de Stan quien al bajar corrió un poco y se tropezó cayéndose al suelo.

-¡Woooho!-Grito Miranda emocionada haciendo que la gente que estaba dentro del restaurante la mirara raro-Que bien la pase ahí adentro, ¿no chicos?-

-Si, Myran-Respondió Charlie, Joe salió de la camioneta, vio a Stan en el suelo y fue a ayudarlo a pararse.

-Oye, Stan. Te encuentras bien, viejo?-Pregunto Joe ayudando al pelinegro a levantarse.

-S-Si, no pasa nada. Solo me maree un poco por el humo de la marihuana-Dijo Stan levantándose del todo con ayuda de Joe y poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza-Me duele un poco la cabeza, probablemente por el golpe que me di contra el suelo al salir de la camioneta-

-¿Quieres comer aquí, Stan? Las papas fritas de Wendy's son las mejores, mejores que las de Mcdonalds y Burger King, créeme-dijo Myran con una sonrisa en el rostro al pelinegro mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-Claro, pero tengo una pregunta. ¿Eres vegetariana, Myran?-Pregunto Stan con un deje de curiosidad a la rubia con rastas de colores.

-No, Joe si es vegetariano y Charlie también, Jack y yo comemos las hamburguesas de Wendy's de vez en cuando pero como nuestros amigos son vegetarianos, nos da vergüenza comer carne frente a ellos así que siempre que vamos a Wendy's con Charlie pedimos las papas fritas-Respondió Miranda.

-Bien, amigos. No hablemos mas y entremos ya que me estoy congelando-Dijo Jack frotando sus manos tapadas con unos guantes con los dedos cortados, algo gastados y maltratados para entrar en calor.

-Saben? lo curioso de todo esto es que mi ex novia también se llamaba Wendy. Y...bueno, era algo bonita, así como la nueva versión de la chica de Wendy's-explicó el chico sonrojándose un poco.

-Wow, viejo no sabía que tenias una novia-Comento Charlie en tono burlón-¿Y, llegaron a hacerlo en algún momento?-

-¡¿E-Eh?! ¡N-No! Claro que no, nunca me sentí preparado-Mintió el pelinegro avergonzado y pensó- _Sentía que aún no estaba listo para hacerlo, y menos con Wendy_ -

* * *

Los chicos Hippies y Stan entraron rápidamente al local porque afuera se estaban congelando y no querían demorarse en entrar para comer algo. Al entrar no vieron muchas personas en la caja registradora, la mayoría se encontraba sentada en su respectiva mesa almorzando, charlando o mirando el paisaje por la ventana, los que habían ido con niños se encontraban jugando en la zona infantil. Los cinco chicos del grupo se acercaron a la caja registradora para mirar el menú y poder ordenar su comida.

-¿Cuál me recomiendas, Myran? Es que nunca vine a comer aquí-dijo Stan avergonzado por qué no existía "Wendy's" en South Park.

-Hmmm…no lo sé, creo que como es tu primera vez en un restaurante como Wendy's te sugiero que comas el combo "Baconator" triple con un tazón de Chili y unas papas con crema agria, pero si el combo viene con papas fritas entonces no pidas las papas que te recomendé, Stan-Dijo Miranda con la vista fija en el menú buscando la sección vegetariana para comer algo con Joe.

-Oigan, ¿van a ordenar?-Pregunto la cajera con un carácter casi tan malo como el de Cartman-hay gente que está esperando ser atendida…-

-¿Qué gente? No hay nadie más aquí-Respondió Stan mirando detrás de si sabiendo que no había otra persona más detrás de ellos esperando en la fila para pedir la comida.

-¿Entonces?-Preguntó la cajera impaciente.

-Bueno, voy a querer el combo "Baconator" con un tazón de Chili y unas papas con crema agria, por favor-le respondió el chico pelinegro a la cajera.

-Cierto. Espera aquí-dijo ella apretando la pantalla táctil de la caja registradora, ve a Joe, Charlie, Jack y Miranda-Ustedes cuatro… ¿Qué van a ordenar? Rápido, no tengo todo el maldito día para atenderlos- 

-Quiero una Apple Pecan Chicken salad pero quítenle el pollo, no puedo comer carne, soy vegetariano-Dijo Charlie a la cajera.

-Yo quiero Loaded Fries, por favor-Dijo Joe mirando el menú y a la cajera quien tecleaba todo en la pantalla táctil de su caja registradora.

-Yo voy a pedir unas Chili cheese fries-Pidió Miranda.

-Yo voy a pedir el combo ½ lb. Double con papas fritas con crema agria-Dijo Jack a la cajera.

-Bien…todo esto les costara un total de 33,04 U$$-Dijo la chica mostrando el precio de la comida en la pantalla de su registradora, cosa que dejo algo estáticos al grupo Hippie comenzando a mirarse entre ellos.

-Chicos, ¿tenemos suficiente dinero para llegar a 33 dólares con 4 centavos?-Pregunto Joe un poco preocupado de que no llegaran con lo que llevaban en el viaje y se quedaran sin comer ese día.

-Yo tengo dinero, no se preocupen-dijo Stan sacando 50 dólares del bolsillo de su pantalón pagándole a la caja sorprendiendo a los chicos hippies.

-Wow, Stan ¿De dónde sacaste 50 dólares?-Pregunto Charlie sorprendido apoyando una mano amistosamente en el hombro del pelinegro.

-Los llevaba conmigo, antes de salir de casa tome algo de dinero que tenía guardado en mi habitación-Respondió Stan encogiendo levemente los hombros.

-Ahora vamos a poder comer-exclamó Jack abrazando al pelinegro. En eso escucharon una tos falsa de la cajera parecida a Cartman -según Stan- quien les señalaba con un movimiento de cabeza que las ordenes ya estaban listas para ser retiradas, Jack enseguida soltó a Stan y los cinco chicos fueron a la caja a retirar su comida.

-¡Muchas gracias, Stan!-dijeron los hippies con sonrisa en el rostro. Stan solo les sonrió levemente, tomo su bandeja con su comida y fue con sus nuevos amigos a buscar un lugar cómodo donde pudieran sentarse para comer.

-¿Y si nos sentamos en esas mesas que están una junto a la otra?-sugirió Myran a sus amigos señalando esa área.

* * *

Por otro lado, en Denver, los tres chicos del team Stan y Neko estaban caminando por la ciudad preguntándole a la gente que caminaba por la acera si habían visto a Stan, ya habían obtenido algo de información de parte de Carol pero ella no quiso darles señales de su nuevo paradero y ahora estaban cada vez más preocupados, ¿Y si Stan había sido secuestrado? ¿Y si se había perdido viajando a su nuevo paradero? ¿Con quién estaría?

-¡Aaagh! ¿A dónde se fue el hippie? ¿Con otros hippies iguales a él?-pregunto Cartman molesto.  
-Hey, eso tampoco es una mala idea, bola de grasa-respondió Kenny al chico castaño.

-No sé a dónde se pudo ir, Cartman pero tarde o temprano tendremos que encontrarlo-Dijo Neko caminando por la calle y viendo como Kyle se detenía para preguntarle a las personas si habían visto a su mejor amigo, sacaba la foto de su chaqueta para que pudieran identificarlo.

-A todo esto, ¿qué hora es? Muero de hambre-Se quejo el gordo infeliz de Cartman.

-Vamos a investigar un poco más, hay una cafetería cerca. Después comeremos ahí-Le dijo Neko fastidiada por la actitud de su enemigo-¡Deja de quejarte, madura y compórtate como una persona normal!-

-Pero tal vez Cartman tenga razón, ¿Y si Stan haya ido a un sitio pacifico con unos hippies, que sea lejos de aquí?-preguntó Kenny a sus amigos mientras se acercaban a la cafetería.

-Si fuera así, ¿cómo haríamos para buscarlo? Dudo que haya muchos hippies en el país-Respondió Kyle, detuvo a una mujer que pasaba cerca de él-Disculpe, ¿ha visto a este chico? ¿Sabe donde esta?-La mujer vio la foto y negó con la cabeza-Ok, gracias-vuelve a ver a Neko-y lo más importante, ¿cómo haríamos para convencerlo de que vuelva a South Park con nosotros?-

-No lo sé, tendremos que trabajar en un nuevo plan-Respondió la Otaku-se me está congelando el cerebro con el frió clima del mediodía y nisiquiera hemos avanzado en la búsqueda por Denver-

-Oigan, ¿y si aún sigue en la terminal de autobús y no nos dimos cuenta?-preguntó Kenny a sus amigos con una pizca de esperanza.

-¡Es verdad, Kenny! Puede que aun siga ahí y ni siquiera lo vimos por estar tan concentrados en buscarlo en el centro de Denver-Dijo Neko-hay que volver a la terminal y buscarlo ahí-

-Solo espero comer algo en ese lugar-dijo Cartman.

-¿Quieres dejar de pensar en tu maldito estomago? Debemos concentrarnos en buscar a Stan por la terminal, luego si aun tienes hambre iremos a comer algo pero hasta entonces…-Neko abrió un bolsillo de su campera y saco unos caramelos de su país llamados "pico dulce"-comete estos caramelos, te quitaran el hambre-

Cartman acepto los caramelos de su enemiga con mala gana, desenvolvió uno y se lo comió mientras caminaban por la terminal buscando a su amigo pelinegro desaparecido.


	16. Un nuevo plan

Anteriormente:

-Oigan, ¿Y si aun sigue en la terminal de autobús y no nos dimos cuenta?-preguntó Kenny a sus amigos con una pizca de esperanza.

-¡Es verdad, Kenny! Puede que aun siga ahí y ni siquiera lo vimos por estar tan concentrados en buscarlo en el centro de Denver-Dijo Neko-hay que volver a la terminal y buscarlo ahí-

-Solo espero comer algo en ese lugar-dijo Cartman.

-¿Quieres dejar de pensar en tu maldito estomago? Debemos concentrarnos en buscar a Stan por la terminal, luego si aun tienes hambre iremos a comer algo pero hasta entonces…-Neko abrió un bolsillo de su campera y saco unos caramelos de su país llamados "pico dulce"-comete estos caramelos, te quitaran el hambre-

Cartman acepto los caramelos de su enemiga con mala gana, desenvolvió uno y se lo comió mientras caminaban por la terminal buscando a su amigo pelinegro desaparecido.

* * *

-Tal vez Stan se haya escondido en una de esas tiendas vacías-sugirió el rubio de ojos azules a sus amigos.

-Puede ser, Kenny pero…hay un problema. ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar a Stan? Alguien lo habrá visto antes que nosotros y probablemente se fue a otra parte-Dijo Neko formulando su propia teoría-Y si se fue a otra parte ahora si no tendremos oportunidad de encontrarlo-

-Tiene que estar por aquí, Neko. Stan no pudo irse a otra parte-Dijo Kyle desesperado-A donde se pudo haber ido si alguien lo encontró? Estoy seguro de que se habrá refugiado con esa persona en su casa, si fue así ya lo habremos encontrado y podemos hacerlo entrar en razón para que vuelva a South Park-

-Es verdad, nada es igual sin ese hippie de mierda en el pueblo-Comento Cartman con la boca llena de caramelos "pico dulce"-además…-traga los dos caramelos que se había comido y se mete otro a la boca-es muy aburrido no tener más gente a quien molestar-

-Pero ¿A donde se pudo haber ido Stan? ¿Será que alguien lo habrá visto subir a un autobús?-Pregunto Kenny viendo a Kyle.

-No lo sé, si lo han visto deberíamos preguntarles a esas personas y que nos digan que autobús se tomo-Dijo Cartman decidido y ansioso por encontrar a Stan. Mientras los tres chicos hablaban entre ellos o mejor dicho, "discutían" sobre cómo encontrar a su amigo pelinegro desaparecido, Neko pudo ver a lo lejos a una chica saliendo de un puesto de Dunkin' Donuts que miraba a los cuatro amigos con cierto interés.

-¡OIGAN! Creo que hay alguien que puede ayudarnos-Les dijo Neko viendo a la chica, Kenny, Kyle y Cartman hicieron lo mismo.

-Ella sabe donde esta Stan! Vamos a atraparla-Grito Kyle. Los 3 adolescentes y la chica Otaku comenzaron a correr para atrapar a la chica del puesto de café y donuts instalado en la parada de autobús, la chica se asusto un poco y se echo a correr alejándose cada vez mas del grupo.

-¡Detente! ¡Necesitamos tu ayuda para encontrar a nuestro amigo!-grito Neko con fuerza a la chica quien solo se volteo por unos segundos para verlos y siguió corriendo.

-No va a detenerse…-Dijo Kyle dejando de correr y respirando entrecortadamente.

-Claro que lo hará-Grito Cartman, quien corrió lo más rápido que podía hacia la chica y se le lanzo encima, gracias a su peso descomunal logro retener a la chica evitando que escapara ya que se encontraba debajo de él-¡La tengo, chicos!-

Kyle, Kenny y Neko corrieron hacia Cartman, la chica hacia su mejor esfuerzo para salir y que Cartman se quitara de encima suyo, Neko camino pasando de largo al gordo infeliz y se arrodillo frente a la chica.

-Sabemos que nos estabas espiando, nosotros no queremos lastimarte, solo queremos encontrar a nuestro amigo desaparecido-Le dijo Neko a la chica.

-¿Y quien te dijo que yo sé algo sobre él? No he visto a tu amigo nunca en mi vida-Mintió la chica, pero Neko se dio cuenta de ello y le mando una señal a Cartman con la mirada para que aplastara mas a la chica, ahora tenía la cara apoyada contra el frío piso de la terminal.

-¡Auch!-gritó la chica sintiendo más el peso del adolescente gordo sobre su cuerpo.

-¿Vas a hablar o no? dinos si viste a nuestro amigo desaparecido antes de que mueras aplastada o que te rompamos la columna por el peso de Cartman-Dijo Kyle arrodillándose junto a Neko y mirando fijamente a la chica.

-D-De acuerdo…hablare, ¡hablare!-Grito la chica con la cara apoyada en el frío suelo-Ahora, ¿quieren quitarme a este costal de carne y grasa de encima mío?-

-Ok, pero que te quede claro que yo no soy gordo, tengo huesos grandes-exclamó Cartman saliendo de encima de la chica.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la carretera, lejos de Denver, Stan y los Hippies salieron del restaurante de hamburguesas Wendy's y comenzaron a caminar a la camioneta. Stan se puso a estirar sus brazos al igual que Miranda y Charlie quien estaba bostezando.

-Aaah, nunca comí tan bien en mi vida-Dijo Stan recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Charlie-gracias chicos, deberíamos reunirnos algún día cuando vayan a South Park y salir todos juntos a cenar a Wendy´s con mis amigos-

-Claro, sería una idea estupenda, Stan. Yo también estoy satisfecha, la comida de Wendy´s es deliciosa de eso no hay dudas-Comento Miranda dejando de estirar los brazos-Bien, es hora de retomar el viaje, debemos llegar a Houston antes de que oscurezca-

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar a Houston, Miranda?-Preguntó el chico pelinegro.

-No lo sé, Stan pero cálculo que en un par de horas llegaremos a Texas para el festival, no te preocupes por eso-Le respondió Joe-vamos a la camioneta, hace frio y debemos retomar nuestro viaje-

Charlie abrió la puerta trasera de la camioneta, Joe abrió la puerta del conductor y Miranda abrió la puerta del co-piloto y de un salto se metió dentro de la camioneta, Charle retrocedió unos pasos y se tiro de cabeza como si de una piscina pública se tratara recostándose en las almohadas del suelo, Jack subió pasando a Charlie y sentándose en el sofá, Stan lo siguió y se sentó en el sofá junto a él.

-Gracias por haber aceptado que los acompañe en su viaje-Le dijo Stan a Miranda agradeciéndole con una pequeña sonrisa.


End file.
